At Your Service
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: Magda is a former Women's Champion. She's eager to get a shot at the Diva's title when she returns to action. Instead, creative want her to be Ted's assistant... Does she have a choice? No.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another of my new stories!**  
**I hope you'll enjoy reading it.**

**I own my OC Magda. **

**Let me know if you like the chapter... **

Magda was finding it hard to believe that it had been two years since she had walked these hallways. As a WWE Diva from 2005 to late 2008, the attractive brunette had returned to competition. There was one prize in her sights, and that was the WWE Diva's Championship. In 2007 she had held the WWE Women's Championship for five months. She captured the title from Melina and dropped it to Mickie James. Winning the title made her the first Portuguese Women's Champion.

Yes, she was Portuguese. Her full name was Magdalena Alexandra Pedrosa. She was born in Portugal and had moved to the US aged ten. She spoke with an American accent, although she could speak Portuguese too. She looked almost exotic, with long darkest brown hair and olive toned skin. She had beautiful hazel eyes and she was a petite build at 5ft 5in tall.

She was now on her way to the office of the creative team. She was all pumped up, sure that she would be finally getting her shot at the Diva's title. Magda knocked on the door and awaited a reply. She heard someone inside tell her to enter, so she turned the door handle and walked into the office. Behind a desk, was a guy that she didn't recognise. To his right was a middle-aged woman with a bunch of papers in front of her. They both smiled and gestured for Magda to sit.

"Good afternoon Miss Pedrosa" the man said.

"Good thanks," Magda replied. "Looking forward to getting into the title race."

"About that, we've decided to take a different direction." The woman said.

"What kind of direction?" Magda asked them.

"You'll be an assistant to one of the superstars." The man told her.

"Which one?" the diva asked.

"Ted DiBiase Jr." the man replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Magda asked them.

"I know you were expecting a shot at the Diva's title, but…" the woman sighed.

"But you'd rather I was his Virgil instead?" Magda finished.

"You'll be his assistant." The woman corrected her.

"What does that entail?" the diva asked.

"It's only for the storyline." The man assured her.

"Do I have a choice?" Magda asked them.

The silent reply was enough for her to realise that she did not have a choice.

"Then I guess my answer I yes." The brunette nodded and stood up.

"Maybe next time you'll get a title shot." The woman smiled apologetically.

"Out of interest, who's getting the Diva's title shot?" Magda asked.

"Alicia Fox." The man replied.

"Ok, goodbye." The diva nodded and left the office.

She walked at quick pace down the corridor. Alicia Fox? She couldn't hit a dropkick if her life depended on it! Magda had championship history and yet she was being shelved for the Diva's title and being asked to play an assistant to a guy who probably doesn't even fill his own tank at the gas station. To say she was angry would be an understatement. But she still had to tell Ted that they'd be working together. That could wait. There was someone she wanted to speak to right now.

"Johnny?" she called as she knocked on a locker room door.

"Come in." replied John Hennigan, known to fans as John Morrison.

"You'll never believe what's happened." Magda sighed and leaned against the wall.

"What's happened?" John asked as he changed into his ring attire.

"I'm not getting a Diva's title shot." The brunette sighed.

"What? Why?" he frowned.

"Because they're giving it to Alicia Fox instead." Magda replied.

"That's crazy! What has she done to deserve it?" the superstar asked.

"You tell me. That's not all." She replied.

"Go on…" John nodded warily.

"I am going to be Ted DiBiase's assistant." The diva frowned as she said the words.

"You're gonna be his Virgil?" the Shaman of Sexy asked her.

"That's what I said. They said assistant." She shook her head.

"When does the storyline start?" John asked her.

"Next week. I don't know of he knows yet. I need to go and find him." Magda replied.

"Good luck with that. He was last seen with Maryse." The Shaman of Sexy told her.

"Great, two for the price of one." The Portuguese beauty sighed.

"Everybody's got a price!" John broke into a smirk.

"I'm warning you, don't say that or I may have to kill you." Magda said in a serious tone.

"Make love not war." John cried as he held his hands up.

"You think you're funny Hennigan." She shook her head and stifled a giggle.

"You're the one laughing Pedrosa." He replied.

John was like a best friend to Magda. The two of them dated for a while before she took a break from competition. They seemed to be able to bring out the best in each other. It was fortunate that they had been able to remain friends when they broke up. John wanted to end the relationship in favour of giving things another go with Melina. The Portuguese beauty bore no grudge towards either of them.

After she left John to prepare for his match, she went in search of Ted. It didn't take long for her to find his private locker room. Magda raised her hand and knocked on the door two or three times. After a few moments she heard Ted yell for her to enter. She walked into the room and immediately noticed how much more luxurious this was than the other rooms. Ted was sitting on a plush leather couch with Maryse beside him in all her finery. The blonde gave Magda a dirty look before beginning to rub a hand protectively on Ted's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Ted asked the brunette.

"Actually, I'm in your new storyline, as your assistant." Magda informed him.

"When did this happen?" Ted asked.

"I just came from the office." The brunette diva replied.

"What about Maryse?" he asked her.

"I have no idea." The Portuguese beauty replied honestly.

Maryse muttered something in French that Magda didn't understand. One of these days she should rant at Maryse in Portuguese and really confuse her.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you like Magda so far?**  
**Will Ted be nice to her or not?**  
**Would you like John to stay in the story? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... **

The following day Ted had agreed to meet up with Magda to discuss their new storyline. The Portuguese diva made her way to his hotel room, where he had instructed her to meet him. She wasn't surprised to find that he was staying in a more expensive room than the others on the roster. Once she found the room, Magda knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in." came a mumbled reply.

The Portuguese diva walked into the room and found that the Fortunate Son was still in bed. He lay across the bed with the sheets loosely covering his body. His hair was a little ruffled, but Magda didn't want to say. She watched as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He grabbed a glass of water from the bedside table and downed it in one go.

"You're early." He said.

"No, we said ten and its five minutes past now." Magda corrected him.

"My mistake. Do you mind if I grab a shower first?" Ted asked her.

"No, go ahead." She replied.

Ted threw back the covers and got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom in only a tight pair of boxer briefs. Magda averted her eyes to an interesting wall covering that looked like some kind of tropical scene. She turned her head back when she heard the shower start running. The brunette sat down on the leather couch and allowed herself to relax a little. She must have been daydreaming, because when she looked up she saw Ted standing there with a white towel around his waist.

"You ok?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Just a little tired." She shrugged.

"I'll just get some clothes." Ted nodded and walked over to the wardrobe.

Magda didn't have any idea of how to make small talk with Ted, so she stayed silent. He returned to the bathroom to change and reappeared a few minutes later in jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was damp, causing it to look like it shimmered in the light that came in through the window. The Portuguese diva could tell that he had been working out, as his t-shirt stretched tightly across his abs and chest. He sat down next to Magda on the couch and smiled.

"So, you're my new assistant." Ted nodded.

"Yeah." Magda replied.

"Have you read any scripts yet?" Ted asked her.

"No, I was told they'd arrive tomorrow." She replied.

"Do you want to go and get them together?" Ted asked.

"If you like." Magda nodded and smiled.

"I'm not familiar with you, so I was shocked to find out that you were in the new storyline. " Ted admitted.

"I was supposed to get a Diva's title shot." Magda sighed.

"Well, you got me." Ted smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"The son of the Million Dollar Man." She nodded.

"I am my own person." Ted said.

"I'm sure you are." Magda replied.

"Oh, is it ok for me to call you Magda?" Ted asked her.

"That's my name." She nodded.

"What's it short for?" he asked.

"Magdalena." She replied.

"That's nice." Ted nodded and stretched his arms.

"Shall I call you Ted?" Magda asked him.

"You can call me Sir…" he smirked.

"Are you serious?" the brunette asked him.

"No, you can call me Ted." He smiled and let out a chuckle.

The brunette relaxed a little. Ted didn't seem as bad as she expected him to be. From what she could tell, he seemed to be quite laid back and humorous. They both looked up when the door of the room opened. Maryse walked in and shot a dirty look at Magda. The Portuguese diva let that go. The French Canadian must feel threatened by her presence. The brunette was definitely not interested in stealing Ted away from the blonde. For one thing, she thought it was immoral to go after another woman's man. For another thing, she wasn't looking for love, nor was she attracted to Ted.

"What is she doing here?" Maryse asked Ted in her thick accent.

"You know we have a storyline together." Ted shrugged.

"I don't trust her." Maryse frowned, completely ignoring the fact that Magda was right there.

"You have nothing to worry about." Ted shook his head and stood up to kiss the blonde.

"Can't she have a storyline with somebody else? The French Canadian asked.

"She didn't ask for this." Ted assured his girlfriend.

"I was supposed to get my shot at the Diva's title." Magda added.

Maryse narrowed her eyes and shoved Ted out of the way. The blonde flipped her hair and let out a patronising laugh. She bent down so that her face was level with the Portuguese diva's face and pointed a manicured finger at her.

"No. That title is mine. Understand me?" the blonde asked.

"I have worked hard for the opportunity." Magda said.

"I am a two time Diva's Champion. I am the true owner of the belt." The blonde squared up to the brunette.

"Apparently not. Alicia is getting the title instead of me." Magda informed the blonde.

"No, no, no, no, no." Maryse shook her head and waved her hands.

"Maryse, calm down." Ted told her.

The French Canadian wandered out onto the balcony mumbling to herself in French.

"Sorry about that." Ted said, looking genuinely embarrassed by his girlfriend's behaviour.

"I think I should go." The Portuguese beauty smiled.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go for the scripts." Ted smiled back at her.

"Oh, here's my number." She said and handed him a card with her number written on.

"I'll be in touch." Ted nodded.

Magda walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. She let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she was holding in. John was waiting for her when she arrived back at her room. He pushed his trademark shades on top of his head and eyed her curiously. Magda smiled half-heartedly at him, which caused him to step forward and give her a hug. The brunette diva sighed and pulled away.

"How did it go?" John asked her.

"Ok, until Maryse turned up." Magda replied.

"I've never met anyone so stuck up in my life." John shook his head.

"Ted's coming to get the scripts with me tomorrow." The Portuguese beauty told him.

"Does Maryse know?" John raised a brow.

"Not sure." Magda shrugged.

"Will you be getting a Million Dollar makeover?" John asked as a smile broke across his face.

"I hope not. I am all real!" Magda replied.

"You don't need to tell me that." John smirked.

"Johnny, we are friends now. You cannot fantasize now." The brunette warned him.

"My bad. I miss Melina." John shrugged.

"Any word on when she returns?" Magda asked him.

"Her physiotherapist decides that. They were hoping she would be recovered by Night of Champions." John replied.

"Maybe she'll team with me so I can beat the crap out of Maryse and Alicia." Magda smiled.

"It's not a bad idea." John nodded.

"Anyway, I need to go." She said.

"Good luck with Teddy tomorrow." John called over his shoulder.

The Portuguese beauty shook her head and entered her room. She sat on the end of her bed and felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out and saw that she had a message. She was surprised to see that it was from Ted.

_Look forward to working with you. Ted x_

She felt a smile cross her lips as she tapped in her reply.

_The feeling's mutual. Magda x_

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Ted continue to be nice?**  
**Will Maryse make life difficult for Magda? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**Enjoy... **

Magda was brushing her hair into a ponytail when there was a knock on the door. She tied her hair back and walked over to the door. She opened it to reveal Ted standing there. He smiled and waited for her as she closed the door behind her.

"Looking forward to reading the scripts?" Ted asked her.

"I guess so." Magda shrugged.

"Sorry about the title shot. Alicia doesn't even deserve it." Ted shrugged.

"It's not your fault. Maybe I shouldn't have stayed away for so long." Magda replied.

"Why did you take time off?" Ted asked her.

"I'd rather keep that to myself for now." The Portuguese beauty replied.

"Ok." Ted nodded.

They made their way to the office to pick up their scripts. Ted suggested that they go to catering and read through the scripts together. Magda was struck by how polite he seemed to be.

Once they reached the catering area, Ted went and got a drink for himself and one for Magda. She smiled and thanked him before opening her script and beginning to read. Ted could tell that she didn't like some parts, because her nose screwed up and her brows rose ever so slightly. He let out a chuckle, which caused the Portuguese diva to start giggling. They broke into laughter, until Maryse interrupted them.

"What is so funny?" she demanded to know.

"Nothing." Ted replied.

"It is obviously something." The French Canadian replied.

"It really is nothing." Magda shrugged.

"Did I ask you? No, I do not think so." The blonde hissed.

"Maryse, she was just saying." Ted told his girlfriend.

"Teddy, I have told you that I do not like her." The blonde flipped her hair back.

"We have a storyline. That's all." Ted assured her.

"I don't trust her." Maryse said, pulling a face like there was a bad smell in the room.

"I am still here." Magda sighed.

"Sorry about this." Ted told the Portuguese beauty.

"Maybe we should leave this for now." Magda suggested.

"I'll be in touch." Ted nodded as he picked up his script.

"See you later." Magda nodded and stood up to leave.

"Goodbye." Maryse hissed and deliberately dug her elbow into the brunette's side.

Magda shook her head and made her way back to the locker room. She had a match later on and she figured that she might as well get ready and hang out with John before she was on. She was due to go up against Kelly Kelly, who was another one who didn't deserve a title shot, although she had had her share. All that Magda could do was her best and hope that people realised her championship potential.

The Portuguese beauty changed into her ring attire. It hadn't changed much since she'd been back. It was a cut away halter neck top and pants. She wore it in a variety of colours, mostly neon. Today she wore the lime green with fuschia pink. She also wore pink wristbands along with black elbow pads. Her dark hair was loose down her back with a natural wave to it. Her wrestling boots were bronze coloured with thick black soles.

Magda left the locker room and made her way to find John. She had just turned a corner when she spotted him with Mike, aka The Miz.

"Hey Virgil." Mike grinned.

"You're so funny." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"How did the scripts go?" John asked her.

"They didn't." Magda replied.

"How come?" John asked her.

"Maryse turned up." The Portuguese beauty replied.

"What did she do?" Mike asked.

"Told Ted that she didn't trust me. She thought we were laughing at her, I guess." Magda replied.

"She's so annoying." Mike shook his head.

"Didn't you date her?" John raised a brow beneath his signature shades.

"I said she was annoying. I never said she wasn't hot." Mike replied.

"Magda's hot too." John pointed out.

"Smoking hot." Mike nodded.

"So, you're all dressed for combat." John eyed the Portuguese diva's ring attire.

"Yeah. I'm going to put Barbie in her place." Magda replied.

"Good luck with that." John smiled.

"Is it before my match? Cause I want to watch." Mike said.

"Only if you're cheering for me." Magda told him.

"Magda, if two scantily dressed women are fighting, I'm the one who wins." The self professed Awesome one replied.

"Ok, I have to go for my match now." Magda told them.

"Good luck." John said.

"They should bring back bra and panties…damn PG." Mike mused.

The brunette arrived at the curtain and did some stretching while she was waiting. A hand tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around to see that it was Ted. He smiled and stood for a moment, looking like he was about to say something.

"Was there something?" Magda asked him.

"Good luck in your match." Ted told her.

"Thanks." The brunette replied.

She heard her theme music start and she waved to Ted as she skipped out onto the stage. She made her way down the ramp and slapped hands with a few fans as she went.

"The opponent, from Madeira, Portugal. Magda!" the announcer boomed across the arena.

The Portuguese beauty slipped between the ropes and leaned over the ropes as she gestured to the crowd. They loved her now, but they would hate her soon enough. She was going to turn heel to go with Ted's ring persona. The blonde at the opposite corner of the ring was eyeing the brunette curiously. The bell rang and she launched herself at the former Women's Champion.

Magda had the skill and experience. She caught Kelly with a swinging neckbreaker followed by a leg drop. She covered the blonde for a two count. Kelly came back with more determination, spearing the brunette to the mat and rolling her into a cradle pin. Of course, the Portuguese beauty kicked out at the one count and tripped the blonde into the ropes. Magda whipped Kelly into the corner and caught her with a handspring elbow. She picked up the blonde and set her up for a DDT. Kelly countered by rolling the former Women's Champion into a pin, which got a two count.

Magda was whipped into the ropes by the blonde, but floored her with a clothesline on her return. A low dropkick was enough to subdue the blonde and allow the brunette to pick up the win.

"Here is your winner, Magda!"

The Portuguese beauty smiled and waved to the crowd as she made her way backstage. Much to her surprise, Ted was still waiting there for her. She was about to go over when she was intercepted by John and Mike. They were congratulating her on her win. Once they had finished, Ted was nowhere to be seen.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Why do you think Magda took time off?**  
**Why did Ted disappear? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them so keep them coming.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**Part of this chapter is based on an actual segment. It's not the same words or anything, so read this before complaining!**  
**The speeches aren't supposed to be the same as in the actual segment. **

Magda didn't think much of it when Ted didn't reply to her message. He was likely to be with Maryse, who wouldn't be impressed to know that he was in contact with Magda. The Portuguese beauty sighed and forced herself to leave the warm confines of her bed. Today was the start of her new storyline with Ted. This would be a breeze without Maryse and her backhanded remarks to deal with.

The French Canadian thought she was all that because she'd been Diva's Champion twice. Well, Magda was a Women's Champion, back when the divas did a lot more wrestling. The Portuguese diva recalled one match when the trainer had to check that she hadn't dislocated her shoulder and broken her wrist in a match with Victoria back in 2007. Luckily, there was just a lot of bruising.

Once she had dressed, Magda made her way to the arena for the taping. The brunette was to look smart next to Ted; therefore she changed into a short black dress with black heels that had gold buckles. Her dark hair was curled and put into a side ponytail, followed by some gold earrings as a final touch. The Portuguese beauty headed to the curtain where she was to meet Ted in time for their entrances.

"Hey." Magda said as she walked up to him.

"Hey. Are you ready?" Ted asked her.

"Let's do this." She nodded.

Ted's theme music played out as he walked onto the stage in a smart cream coloured suit. His Million Dollar title was draped over his shoulder as he lifted a microphone to his mouth and began to speak.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm all alone this week," Ted said. "As a matter of fact, I'm not alone. I have finally found someone who can fulfil all my needs, both in and out of the ring."

The crowd were anxious to see who was going to appear. Half of the crowd were already staring at the titantron in anticipation.

"Without further ado, allow me to introduce my new assistant Magda!" Ted smirked and motioned behind him.

The crowd gasped as the Portuguese beauty walked onto the stage and smiled smugly. She linked her arm through Ted's and they walked down to the ring together. After she held the ropes for him, he did the same for her. Ted stood in the middle of the ring and addressed the crowd.

"Now that I have someone reliable by my side, I can concentrate on winning the Money in the Bank ladder match in two weeks' time." Ted told them.

Magda sauntered around the ring and registered the shocked looks on some fans' faces.

"Let's face it, I am the future of the WWE. I know it and Magda knows it. Soon, you people will know it too." Ted smirked.

The crowd booed him, but broke into cheers as John Morrison's theme music hit the arena. The Monday Night Delight walked out and made his way down the ramp in his casual clothes and signature shades. Ted clenched his fists and frowned as he watched the brunette man enter the ring and take a microphone from someone at ringside. Magda played her role by frowning and placing her hands on her hips.

"Teddy, if you think that you have a greater chance of winning the Money in the Bank ladder match than me, then you're sadly mistaken. I mean, how many ladder matches have you competed in? That's what I thought." John nodded when Ted failed to reply.

"What are you doing? This is my segment!" Ted yelled angrily.

"You see, I'm also in that match. I have also been in a ladder match before. I have been a champion numerous times. I was Intercontinental champion, ECW champion, Tag Team champion…" John pushed his shades onto his head and gave a smirk.

"Look at this!" Ted tapped the belt over his shoulder.

"Oh how sweet. Daddy gave Teddy a belt. Some things have to be earned. And I have earned my right to win Money in the Bank." The Shaman of Sexy finished his speech.

Ted dropped his belt and microphone, launching himself at the brunette man. Magda exited the ring and looked on as John gained the advantage over Ted. Just when he had him set up for Starship Pain, Magda reached into the ring and pulled her new "employer" out of harm's way. John frowned and left the ring. The crowd was a mixture of boos and cheers as Magda helped up Ted and handed him his Million Dollar title belt.

They made their way backstage and John immediately walked over to his ex girlfriend. He had waited to congratulate her on her first outing as a heel in her new storyline. Ted was a little tense, which confused the Portuguese beauty. As they walked back to their respective locker rooms, the brunette decided to question Ted about his strange behaviour around John.

"Can I ask you something?" she looked across to read his expression.

"Sure." He shrugged.

"Why do you seem tense around John?" Magda asked him.

"I'm not tense." Ted argued.

"It seems that way." The brunette told him.

"You two seem close." Ted said as they carried on walking.

"We used to date." Magda replied.

"Recently?" Ted asked her.

"Um, two years ago." The Portuguese diva replied.

"Are you getting back together?" Ted asked her.

"No. He's giving things another go with Melina." Magda explained.

Ted sounded almost jealous of her relationship with John. They hadn't known each other that long. It didn't make any sense to the Portuguese diva. She was about to ask more questions, when Maryse appeared in front of them with her arms folded and a frown on her face. She too was wearing a short black dress and black heels. Ted sighed and walked up to his girlfriend, who was already shooting daggers at Magda.

"You two almost match." Ted chuckled as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Except my dress is designer." Maryse scoffed and waved a hand dramatically.

"Actually, so is this dress." Magda replied.

"Just goes to show, that you can buy designer clothes, but some people will always look cheap." The French Canadian hissed.

"Maryse, let's go." Ted sighed.

"Goodbye." The blonde smirked at the brunette and spun around on her heels.

"See you later." Magda called after Ted.

She didn't get a reply.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**How could Magda get her own back on Maryse?**  
**Is Ted really jealous of John and Magda being close? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks for all reviews, alerts, etc.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**This is a shorter chapter, but it's setting up for more stuff later on... **

Something wasn't quite right, but Magda was unable to put her finger on it. Ever since their first appearance, Ted had been acting like he couldn't stand to be near her. It was enough to make a girl paranoid. The Portuguese diva was beginning to worry that her deodorant wasn't doing its job. Of course, Magda was still being treated the same way by Maryse, who seemed to have more of a dislike for Madga, than she did for Alicia Fox.

If it weren't for John, the Portuguese diva would probably have been fired by now. It was hugely tempting to introduce the French Canadian's face to her fist. Magda was slightly relieved by the fact that Melina would be returning soon. Given the fact that they both dated John, you might have expected them to feel threatened around each other. Both women were actually very good friends.

"Ted!" Magda yelled as he walked away following his match.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

"Charming!" the Portuguese diva sighed.

"Don't waste my time." Ted frowned in annoyance.

"Ok, what do I want? I want to know what exactly is your problem!" Magda yelled.

"You!" he replied angrily.

"At least we're clear." She nodded and walked away.

She was too proud to let him see that he had made her cry. She hurried down the corridor, only to bump into someone and end up on the floor. Her hazel eyes glanced upwards to see John holding a hand out to help her back up. She grabbed his hand and stood up, dusting off her dress that she had worn as Ted's assistant. It was silver and covered in beads. It looked amazing, but it was actually really itchy and slightly too big.

"Why are you running?" John asked.

"Nothing." The brunette sniffed.

"Why are you crying?" John's expression turned serious.

"Nothing." Magda replied.

"I know you well enough to know that you're lying." John folded his arms.

"Ted…" she managed to utter before the tears overcame her.

"I will kill him." John hissed.

"No, don't." Magda grabbed his arm.

"He's made you this upset." John reasoned with her.

"I'm just getting too emotional." She replied, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

John wasn't convinced. He knew that something like this would happen.

"Hey Matt!" John yelled to Matt Korklan, aka Evan Bourne.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Did you see where DiBiase went?" John asked the high flyer.

"Trainer's office." Matt replied and went into the locker room.

"Johnny, please don't get mad." Magda begged her friend.

"Too late." John replied.

"I'm ok now, look." She motioned to her face.

"If he does it again, you come straight to me." He warned the diva.

"Understood." Magda nodded.

John walked away as Magda headed to the diva locker room. Luckily, there was nobody in there, so she took her time getting changed and getting her things together to leave for the hotel. Just as she was packing her bag, there was a knock on the door. Magda sighed and zipped her bag up, before walking over to the door and opening it. The Portuguese diva was more than surprised to see that it was Ted on the other side of the door.

"What now?" she asked him.

"I want to apologise." Ted replied.

"Go on then." Magda nodded.

"Can I come in?" he asked her.

"Into the diva locker room?" Magda raised a brow.

"We need some privacy." Ted told her.

"Fine." Shrugged the brunette.

Ted walked into the locker room and took a seat on one of the wooden benches. He actually looked nervous for some reason. The fortunate son had changed into a navy t-shirt and some jeans. Magda folded her arms and leaned against the wall, eyeing him carefully. She really hoped that John hadn't bullied him into an apology.

"I'm truly sorry for what I said earlier." Ted told her.

"Did John speak to you?" Magda asked him.

"No." Ted frowned confusedly.

"I'm only trying to do a job." The Portuguese diva shrugged.

"I know. I should never have reacted like I did earlier." Ted sighed.

"It's not just earlier, you've been like this for days now." Magda frowned.

"It's hard to be around you." Ted shrugged.

"So, this is something that I've done?" Magda raised a brow.

"It's not your fault." Ted shook his head slowly.

"Now I'm confused." The brunette sighed.

"I should be with Maryse…" Ted said.

"Then go an see her." Magda shrugged.

"…But I want to be with you." Ted finished.

"Excuse me?" the Portuguese diva frowned.

"I'm really attracted to you, but it can't ever happen." Ted told her.

"Um, why?" she asked him.

"Because you're not the sort of girl that fits into my life." Ted replied.

"And I assume that Maryse does fit in?" the brunette tilted her head to the side.

"My parents would love her. They're high-class people. No offence, but my parents would probably hire you as their maid." Ted shrugged.

"If that was supposed to offend me, then well done." Magda told him.

The Portuguese diva went to grab her bag to leave, but Ted second guessed her and jumped in front of her. Magda sighed and tried to step past him. She should have let John beat on him earlier on. The brunette was so eager to get out of the locker room, that it took a few seconds for her to register that Ted had pulled her into him and stolen a passionate kiss from her lips.

"Get off me!" the brunette pushed him away.

"I couldn't help myself." Ted whispered.

"Leave me alone." She replied and ran out of the locker room.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What will Magda do now?**  
**Should she tell John?**  
**Is Ted genuine? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all reviewers etc.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

It had been a week since the confrontation and kiss between Ted and Magda. She had barely seen him since it had happened, and even then it was purely business. The Portuguese diva had thought long and hard about things and she had come to the conclusion that she would resign from the company. Things hadn't been the same since Magda returned. There were new faces and eighty percent of her competition had little or no wrestling skills.

The brunette marched confidently down the hallway and stopped right outside Vince McMahon's office. She paused and took a breath before knocking firmly on the thick wooden door. After a couple of seconds, the voice of Vince instructed her to enter the room. She walked in to find the boss sitting behind his desk with some paperwork. He looked up and smiled when he saw Magda.

"Miss Pedrosa, what a nice surprise." He smiled.

"Mr McMahon, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm very well thanks. Take a seat." Her boss nodded.

"Thanks." The brunette smiled and sat down on the nearest chair.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Vince asked her.

"I have thought long and hard about this. I want to hand in my resignation." Magda told him.

"Why?" Vince asked with evident disappointment in his voice.

"I can't work in the company as it is now." The brunette replied.

"Have you had a better offer?" the boss asked her.

"No. I just think I should leave some things in the past and move on." Magda replied.

"Can I do anything to persuade you otherwise?" Vince asked hopefully.

"Not unless you can get me out of my storyline with DiBiase." The brunette told him.

"Ted? Is he the reason you want out?" Vince frowned confusedly.

"Part of it." Magda shrugged.

"Do you want me to speak to him?" Vince suggested.

"I think we're past talking." The Portuguese diva admitted.

Vince nodded and sat back in his chair as he thought about what she had said. He tapped a pen on the desk as he did so.

"Here's the deal. If you stay here for one more month, I will release you immediately after that if you still want to leave." Vince told her.

"Sounds reasonable." The brunette nodded.

"Good." The boss smiled and shook her hand.

On her way back from Vince's office, Magda happened to run into Ted. He looked almost pleased to see her and even smiled as they passed in the corridor. The Portuguese beauty shrugged it off and made her way to the locker room to change for tonight's show. As well as being Ted's valet, she was to participate in a diva's battle royal for the number one contender to the Diva's Championship. She dressed in her ring attire, which was a red halter top and pants with royal blue trim. The brunette plaited her hair to one side and put on her elbow pads.

Magda's match was before Ted's, so she made her way to the curtain and waited for her entrance music. There were seven other divas in the match; The Bella twins, Jillian, Eve, Maryse, Gail Kim and Natalya. Magda heard the intro of her music and walked out onto the stage. Even though she was currently a heel, the fans still cheered her on. She was the second last to enter the ring.

"From Maderia, Portugal, she is former Women's Champion Magda!"

As soon as her music faded, Maryse's music blared out across the arena.

"And finally, from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Maryse!" the announcer called her name as she walked the ramp with her signature hand gesture.

The French Canadian smirked at Magda as she climbed onto the apron and climbed through the ropes. The men in the audience were practically drooling as Maryse did her signature hair flip at the ropes. The blonde laughed patronisingly and removed her jacket to reveal her ring attire. The bell rang and Madga immediately grabbed the French Canadian and pushed her into the ropes. On the other side of the ring, Jillian eliminated Nikki Bella within a few moments of the match starting. Eve eliminated Natalya, but was quickly eliminated herself by Gail Kim when she turned around.

"You like that? Maryse cackled as she put Magda into a submission hold.

Despite the fact that the match could not be won via submission, Maryse continued to torture Magda for a while longer. The Diva's Champion Alicia Fox was at ringside to scope out her competition. Magda couldn't bear to look at her smug face as she sat there with the coveted butterfly shaped title. Eventually, it was down to three women: Maryse, Magda and Gail Kim. Magda knew that she was to be eliminated by Gail, so she acted like she was going for a high-risk move from the turnbuckle. Gail hit her with a running dropkick and she fell to the mat outside the ring. The French Canadian stopped to pint and laugh at Magda, which was Gail's cue to clothesline her out of the ring.

"Here is your winner and number one contender for the WWE Diva's Championship, Gail Kim!" the announcer sounded.

After she had showered and changed, Magda drove back to her hotel and went up to her room. She found a large bouquet of red roses and a note with them. It was written in Ted's handwriting.

**_To a true champion:  
__I hope you'll accept these beautiful flowers as an apology for my recent behaviour._**

Magda felt a smile cross her lips as she picked the flowers up and inhaled the scent of the crimson roses. A knock on the door caught her by surprise. The brunette walked over and opened the door to reveal that Ted was the caller. He stood awkwardly with his hands in his jean pockets. The Portuguese diva gestured for him to enter the room, which he did. She closed the door again and walked over to sit on the end of her bed.

"Thank you for the flowers." Magda nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome. I hope that we can get on now." Ted smiled back at her.

"For now." Magda nodded.

"Why do you say that?" Ted frowned confusedly.

"I handed in my resignation today." The Portuguese beauty replied.

"What? Why?" Ted looked crushed.

"The company's not the same as it used to be." The brunette shrugged.

"Is it something I've said or done?" Ted asked her.

"I just need to make a clean break." Magda replied.

Ted nodded and walked over to the door, letting himself out.  
Magda went to the en suite bathroom and returned to find Ted was back in the room.

"Please don't go…" Ted's eyes were pleading.

"We'll still be working together for another four weeks." Magda reassured him.

"I'm so sick of fighting." Ted sighed.

"Then we can be friends for the next month until I leave." The Portuguese diva suggested.

"No, I mean I'm sick of fighting my feelings." Ted told her.

"Ted…" Magda sighed.

"I don't want Maryse…I want you." Ted sighed as he inched his face closer to hers.

Magda hesitated and found herself staring into Ted's eyes. The brunette moved forward and connected their lips in a way that almost created electric shocks all around. Ted devoured her lips almost greedily as he let his arms snake around her waist. She gave a sigh and a moan as he guided her down onto the bed and moved his kisses down to her neck and collarbone…

Magda awoke with a start and glanced across the room at the red roses in the vase. She was looking forward to leaving if it meant she'd stop having these weird dreams about Ted.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Is Magda developing feelings for Ted?**  
**Will Ted try to stop her leaving? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all those who reviewed etc.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Magda was looking forward to being able to relax a little. She was attending a company barbecue with John and Melina, who would soon be returning to competition. The Portuguese diva hadn't seen Ted much outside of the ring, so she was hoping that he kept his distance today. John must have looked like a lucky guy, arriving at the party with a beautiful woman on each arm.

"I feel like a rockstar." He whispered to them.

"Does that mean we're groupies?" Melina frowned.

"Not groupies, just adoring fans." John smirked.

"Let's get some punch." Melina suggested.

"Whatever you say." John nodded and directed them in towards the table with a punch bowl on it.

After they had all gotten some punch, the trio made their way around and mingling with the other guests at the barbecue. John went to see some of the guys, leaving both his current girlfriend and his ex girlfriend together at a table. Luckily, they got on very well together. The two women actually looked alike today, wearing similar summer dresses. Melina wore a white dress with straps, while Magda's dress was cobalt blue and strapless. Anyone who didn't know any different might say they were sisters.

"So, how are things?" Melina asked.

"Didn't John tell you?" Magda raised a brow.

"He did, but I didn't want you to think I was sticking my nose in." Melina replied.

"It's ok, I know you're doing the same as John." Magda shrugged.

"What's that?" Melina raised a brow.

"Looking out for me." Magda smiled.

"Are you really going to leave?" the Latina asked with genuine disappointment in her voice.

"Things aren't the same." The Portuguese diva shrugged.

"You once told me that change was important." Melina reminded her.

"I did, didn't I?" the Portuguese beauty sighed.

"Have you spoken to Ted at all?" Melina asked.

"Not since the other night." Magda replied.

"What did he say?" the California native asked her.

"That he doesn't want me to leave." Magda explained.

"And he sent flowers?" Melina raised a brow.

"Red roses." Magda nodded.

"I think he likes you!" Melina giggled.

"Problem is, I think I might like him too." Magda sighed quietly.

"What?" Melina gasped.

"Don't say anything, but I had this dream about him…" Magda explained.

By the time that John returned, the two women had finished their conversation. He pushed his shades onto his head and gave both women a questioning look. Magda patted the seat in between herself and Melina for John to come and sit down. She confided in him about everything else, so why not reveal her confusing dreams about Ted DiBiase Jr?

"Really?" John asked after she explained everything to him.

"I think there's some chemistry there." Melina smiled.

"You could do better though." John told Magda.

"Like who?" the Portuguese diva shrugged.

"Anyone except him." John replied.

"He's good looking and charming." Melina defended Ted.

"He's arrogant and selfish." John added.

"So, you don't have any bad qualities?" Magda raised a brow.

"Like vanity…" Melina smirked.

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that." John frowned at his girlfriend.

"Didn't say what?"

The trio looked up to see that Ted had walked over and was looking directly at Magda. He looked really hot, which made things worse for Magda, who had been trying to push any thoughts of Ted out of her mind. John and Melina remained silent, although John's face was wearing an annoyed expression. Magda realised that she would have to be the one to speak first.

"Nothing. How are you?" she blurted out.

"Fine, and you?" Ted asked her.

"Really good." Magda smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. How stupid did that look?

"That's good." Ted nodded, as if he was thinking of what else to say.

"I'm leaving soon." Magda told him, knowing that he was likely to ask anyway.

"So you haven't changed your mind…" he looked at her with those soulful eyes.

"No, I haven't." she shook her head.

Ted made his excuses and walked away. John and Melina both looked at Magda to see what her reaction was. The Portuguese diva didn't dare watch him as he left, just in case she felt something more. There was a DJ playing songs in a marquee. The song changed to a slower one, which caused John to turn to Magda.

"This is Melina's favourite. Do you mind if we dance?" he asked her.

"Of course not Johnny." Magda smiled.

She watched as the couple made their way to the dancefloor, hand in hand. Madga watched the other couples dancing and heard the random chatter of people sitting on the other tables. Suddenly she needed to get out of there. The Portuguese diva made her way away from the crowds as fast as her heels would carry her. Once she reached a quiet spot, she sunk to the ground, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you ok?" came a familiar southern accent.

"I just needed some space." Magda replied without opening her eyes.

"Look at me." Ted said.

Magda opened her eyes slowly.

"May I have this dance?" Ted asked, extending a hand to her.

"Here?" the brunette frowned confusedly.

"Call it a goodbye?" Ted looked into her eyes.

Magda stood up shakily and grabbed hold of Ted's biceps to steady herself in her heels. He took her arms and guided them around his neck, running his hands back down her body to sit at her waist. The music could be vaguely heard from where they were, as they swayed slowly in silence. Magda cautiously looked up and made eye contact with Ted. He smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair from her face…

The Portuguese diva wasn't sure just how it happened, but she was now locked in a passionate embrace with Ted. He lightly brushed her back with his fingertips as he guided her over to the wall. Magda tightened her grip on him and deepened their kiss, running her fingers through his short hair. It felt so right, although Magda knew in the back of her mind that it was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this…" she pulled away and shook her head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ted fretted.

"I can't be second best. As much as I dislike Maryse, I can't do this to her either." She replied.

"I'll end things with her." Ted said.

"I thought I didn't fit into your lifestyle…" Magda sighed.

"It would hurt more if you weren't there." Ted whispered as he moved his face an inch closer.

"I can't commit to anything now. I need time." Magda shook her head.

"Where are you going?" Ted asked as she walked away.

"I'm sorry…" was all she replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Ted really break up with Maryse?**

***Please vote on my poll. You'll find it on my profile page. Thanks.***


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Sorry for the wait, as I was lacking inspiration.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed previously.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Magda tried to ignore the constant knocking on the door of her hotel room. It was still early, but whoever it was wouldn't give up. The Portuguese diva gave a heavy sigh and threw back her bed covers. She straightened out the t-shirt that she was wearing and turned the door handle.

"Finally…" Melina sighed as the door clicked open.

"What are you doing here?" Magda yawned.

"John was on his way here. I sent him for breakfast so that we could have a talk first." Melina replied.

"About what?" Magda asked her.

"Ted." Melina replied without missing a beat.

"Oh, what a mess…" Magda sighed as she opened the door wider for Melina to enter the room.

"Spill." Melina nodded.

"We kissed. At the barbecue." The Portuguese diva screwed her eyes shut, as if she was expecting to be scolded.

"How was it?" Melina asked her.

"Good, really good." Magda replied honestly.

"Maybe not tell John though." Melina added.

A couple of minutes later, John walked into the room. He placed down some coffee and breakfast foods that he had picked up on his way. His brown eyes locked onto Magda curiously. He must have been able to tell that she was hiding something from him.

"Stop looking at me that way." Magda told him.

"Do you have something to hide?" John asked her.

"I kissed Ted. Well, he kissed me. We kissed each other…" the Portuguese diva blurted out.

"When did this happen?" the Shaman of Sexy frowned.

"At the barbecue. You were dancing with Melina." Magda replied.

"Do you like him?" John asked her.

"I do." She nodded.

"Please be careful. He's not one of the nicest guys in the locker room." John frowned.

"And Magda's not the stupidest diva in the locker room." Melina reminded him.

"I know." John sighed.

There wasn't much time to say anything else once they had eaten breakfast. Ted would be facing Randy Orton tonight, so Magda would be accompanying him to ringside. She went straight to the diva locker room and got changed into a purple dress with silver detail. Her hair was loosely curled and she applied some make up for the benefit of looking good on camera. The make up lady was probably busy plastering make up on Maryse's face right now.

"You're on in ten." A stagehand said as she popped her head around the door.

"Thanks." Magda smiled and made her way to meet Ted.

He was already standing by the curtain in his ring attire. He smiled when he saw the brunette diva approaching. She stood beside him and offered a smile as Ted's music began to play out. The couple walked out onto the stage and assumed their on screen personas. Magda smirked as she patted the Million Dollar title, which was around Ted's waist. After they had made their way into the ring, Randy's music hit and the crowd cheered wildly.

The match was going back and forth until Randy caught Ted with a surprise RKO. Magda played her part and wore a look of concern as Orton pinned Ted for the three count. As soon as Randy's music hit, Magda crawled into the ring to check on Ted. This was a little difficult seeing as her dress was quite short. She would apologise for flashing her pants at the announcers later on. The Portuguese diva felt a flutter of anxiety as she saw that Ted had a pained expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" she whispered so that the crowd were none the wiser.

"I think I landed a little off." Ted replied.

"Do you need me to help you get backstage?" Magda asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded.

Magda motioned to the referee and they both got Ted out of the ring and back up the ramp to the backstage area. A medic and a trainer helped Ted while Magda went to get changed into something more comfortable. She changed into a black tracksuit and lilac sneakers, tying her hair into a ponytail. She ran into Maryse on her way out of the diva locker room.

"Watch where you're going!" Maryse hissed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." Magda replied.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" the French Canadian asked her.

"Ted got hurt in the match. I want to see how he is." The brunette replied honestly.

"He'll be fine." The blonde rolled her eyes and walked away.

Magda arrived at the trainer's office and found that Ted had gone to the locker room to get changed. As the Portuguese diva arrived at the men's locker room she saw Ted walking out slowly. He looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Magda approaching him. She had never seen Ted look quite so gentle in the time that she had been working with him. He actually looked like he needed someone to talk to, or just to be there.

"Come with me." Magda offered.

"Where?" Ted asked.

"To the hotel. You look like you don't want to be alone right now." Magda replied.

"You would do that for me?" Ted looked surprised.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

So they ended up in Magda's hotel room where she made up a hot water bottle to ease Ted's back pain from his rough landing in the ring. He slipped his shirt over his head and lay in the middle of the bed on his front. Magda applied pressure to the muscle, which was something she learnt from a physiotherapist back in Portugal. She tried to go back to Madeira once in a while. It was as much her home as San Diego, where she had lived since arriving in America.

"What are you thinking?" Ted asked her as she stared into space.

"Just thinking about going home." Magda replied.

"Where's home?" Ted frowned.

"Madeira or San Diego." She replied.

"You'll have time to go home soon." Ted sighed disappointedly.

"I ran into Maryse earlier." The brunette told him.

"Did she say anything?" Ted asked her.

"Just that you'd be fine." Magda shrugged.

"We're kind of broken up." Ted nodded.

"When did this happen?" the Portuguese diva asked him.

"Last night." Ted replied.

"Why did you break up?" Magda asked.

"Because she was too jealous." Ted shrugged.

"Jealous of me?" Magda raised a brow.

"Don't look so surprised. What girl wouldn't be jealous of you? You're gorgeous and funny and caring." Ted smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that." She whispered.

"I'm begging you not to go." Ted whispered back. There was sincerity in his eyes.

Sometimes you look back at something and think of the things you would have done differently. In hindsight, Magda would agree that she might not have been thinking it through when she kissed Ted at the barbecue, but she only knew that she needed to remember the taste and touch of his lips right now. The diva leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to his. He didn't need any further persuasion to respond, rolling onto his back and pulling Magda so that she ended up on top of him.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked him as he winced slightly.

"No." Ted whispered his reply and moved in for another kiss…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Magda have something to regret in the next chapter?**  
**Was John right about Ted? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I own Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter. Lots of drama! **

The Portuguese diva warily opened her eyes and frowned at the extra weight on the bed. She carefully rolled over and met with the sleeping form of Ted. Magda's eyes widened as the events of the previous evening came rushing back to her. She bit her lip nervously and slipped out of the bed, grabbing a hotel bathrobe to wear on her way out of the room. It was her turn to knock on Melina this morning.

"I'm coming! Hold on a minute!" Melina yelled as the Portuguese diva hammered at her door.

"I need help." Magda announced as the door swung open.

"Yeah? It's six in the morning!" Melina retorted.

"I slept with Ted." Magda blurted it out so fast that she had to repeat it for Melina to understand.

"Did you just say you slept with Ted?" Melina's eyes widened.

"Why did I do that?" the Portuguese diva groaned and flopped down onto the bed.

"Did he say anything to you?" Melina asked her.

"He was still asleep when I left." Magda shrugged.

"You left him in your bed?" Melina raised a brow.

"I needed to speak to someone." Magda shrugged.

"John is going to freak." Melina sighed.

"No, we are not telling John!" Magda shook her head.

"I can't lie to my boyfriend!" Melina shrugged.

"What am I supposed to do?" Magda bit her lip in thought.

"Alright, here's the plan. You go back in there and talk to Ted. I will not tell John anything that he doesn't ask about. Deal?" Melina asked her.

"Deal." The Portuguese diva nodded and sighed.

Magda made her way back to her hotel room and poked her head around the door. Seeing that Ted was still asleep, she crept into the room and into the en suite bathroom to shower and then get dressed. When she emerged half an hour later, Ted was sitting up in bed with the sheets barely covering him. He gave that smile that made Magda melt, with his blue eyes twinkling like gems. She had to remind herself not to stare at his toned torso or she would probably end up jumping back into bed with him.

"Morning." Ted smirked a little.

"Did you sleep well?" the brunette asked him.

"Very well." He replied.

"You have to get up. John will be mad if he knows that you slept here." Magda told him.

"Not that I did much sleeping." Ted shrugged.

"So, we agree that this was a mistake?" Magda frowned confusedly.

"We both wanted that to happen, right?" Ted frowned.

"Yes. But you said yourself that we can't be together." Magda reminded him.

"What if I changed my mind?" Ted looked her right in the eye.

"You would be with me?" Magda raised a brow.

"It's what I want." Ted smiled at her.

"I'll see you at the arena." She told him.

"Kiss." Ted ordered as he slipped out of the bed and grabbed her arm before she could leave.

Magda kissed him and pulled away in order to leave the room and head to the arena.

They didn't meet again until late afternoon at the arena. Magda was on her way to catering when Ted took her by surprise and planted a kiss on her lips. She glanced around to make sure that nobody had seen and gave him a quick peck on the lips as she made her way to catering. After getting her food and something to drink, Magda sat down at an empty table and minded her own business. Ted walked in a while later and winked in her direction. She smiled across at him, but was unfortunately caught in the act by Maryse.

"What do you think you're doing?" the French Canadian pouted angrily.

Magda had had enough of Maryse by now. She turned and placed her hands on her hips before launching her verbal attack on the blonde. In Portuguese…

"What was that?" Maryse frowned and stuck her hand in Magda's face.

"I'll translate for you. I don't deserve this crap and I didn't ask for any of this. You may think that you're beautiful on the outside, but you're ugly on the inside." Magda raged as a confused John and Melina walked into the catering area.

"Are you going to let her speak to me like that?" Maryse asked Ted.

"Let's not make a scene…" Ted whispered.

"Why do you even care Maryse? He broke up with you!" Magda yelled.

"Is that what he told you?" the platinum blonde cackled.

"Ted…?" Magda looked at him but he wouldn't meet her gaze.

The Portuguese diva felt very foolish right now. She ran straight past John and Melina and out into the corridor. Melina held John back as Ted went to run after Magda. She could hear footsteps running towards her, but she had no idea whom they belonged to. Part of her wanted it to be Ted, but the other part wanted to be left alone. An arm reached out and spun her around, revealing that it was Ted who had been running after her.

"I'm so sorry Magda." He sighed.

"Ted, I' m not saying that what we did wasn't wrong, but even if you didn't break up with her, could you have had the decency to stick up for me back there?" she replied.

"It wasn't meant to be like this." Ted held his head in his hands.

"You know, I was actually considering staying here after what happened between us. Now I can't wait to get away from you. I wish I had never gotten into the stupid storyline." Magda hissed as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"I knew that something like this would happen!" John sighed as he and Melina walked down the corridor.

"Please don't tell her you told her so. It'll only make her feel worse." Melina warned him.

"You show me her locker room." John nodded.

"This one." Melina replied as she knocked on the door gently.

"Magda, it's Johnny. Let me in." John called through the door.

"If you're looking for Magda she's not here." A stagehand informed them.

"Where is she?" Melina asked.

"She left about half an hour ago with a suitcase." The stagehand shrugged.

Just then, John's phone beeped with a message from Magda.

_I'm sorry. I just can't work like this anymore. I'm going home. Love Magda xxx_

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Which home has Magda gone to - Madeira or San Diego?**  
**Does Ted deserve another chance? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed last time.**

**I own Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The morning air was like a tonic to Magda as she walked out onto the balcony of her apartment in Madeira. The sun was just rising and she could hear the gulls crying out as the boats came in with the fresh fish that they'd caught. The Portuguese beauty yawned and stretched as she walked back into the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. She poured some orange juice from the fridge and sat at the breakfast bar.

The laptop was sitting there so she decided to switch it on and see if anyone had been in touch with her. It had been a week since she had walked out of the arena after the confrontation with Ted and Maryse. Two emails popped up on her screen. The first was from her brother to arrange a get together and the second was from John. Even reading his words made Magda's heart break a little. He was the one person that she missed.

Magda, please let me know that you're ok. I miss you and I hope we'll see each other again sometime soon. I won't say anything to Ted or even Melina. You can trust me. With Love, Johnny. xxx

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She quickly typed in a reply for her brother, followed by one to John. It was short and to the point. She told him that she was safe and well and that she missed him too. Hitting the send button, Magda frowned a little, before getting up and going to get showered and dressed for the day.

"John?" Melina waved a hand in his face to get his attention.

"What? Sorry…" John shook his head.

"Are you still thinking about her?" Melina asked him.

"About who?" John frowned.

"Magda." The paparazzi princess replied.

"Yeah, I just miss her." John ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you heard back from her?" Melina asked him.

"She says that she's safe and well." He nodded.

"Anything else?" Melina frowned a little.

"And that she misses me." John said with half a smile.

"Do you want to know what I think?" the diva raised a brow.

"What's that?" John sighed.

"You love her." Melina nodded.

"What?" the Shaman of Sexy snapped his head up to look at his girlfriend.

"You're still in love with Magda." Melina replied with no hint of resentment.

"No I'm n…" John stopped as he thought about the situation in his head.

"That's why you were so mad about Ted." Melina nodded slowly.

"Even if that were true, I'm with you." John shrugged it off.

"John, I think we're better off as friends. You've never stopped loving her." Melina smiled at him.

"That doesn't mean that she feels the same way." John sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't you find out?" the diva folded her arms and leaned across the table.

"How?" he frowned.

"You know her better than anyone. You must have an idea of where she is." Melina shrugged.

"I can think of a couple of places." John nodded. He knew that Magda was a creature of habit.

"Go find her and tell her how you feel." Melina encouraged him.

"Should I?" John frowned.

"Yes! Please go and find her." Melina nodded.

"I'll go and get some time off!" John said as he jumped up from his seat.

Later on, after her match, Melina found Ted waiting for her backstage.

"Where's John?" he asked her.

"Not here." Melina replied.

"I need him to tell me where Magda is." Ted explained.

"Even if he was here, he had no idea where she went." Melina shrugged.

"You must know where she lives." Ted frowned.

"All I know is that she lives in San Diego." The paparazzi princess shrugged.

"Then I'm going there to find her." Ted replied.

"What about Maryse?" Melina asked him.

"What about her?" Ted shrugged.

By this time, John had just boarded the plane to Portugal. He took his seat and looked out of the window. He couldn't wait to see Magda again. A woman sat beside him and smiled, as she got comfortable. She was about fifty and actually looked Portuguese herself. The woman extended her hand and introduced herself as Luella. John returned the favour out of politeness.

"Excuse me, but are you a nervous flyer?" she asked him.

"Not at all. I fly the world with my job." John replied.

"You just look a little nervous." Luella frowned with a little concern.

"I'm going to surprise someone." John found himself telling her.

"Is it your girl?" Luella smiled.

"I'm going to tell her that I love her." John sighed.

"I'm sure that she'll appreciate that." Luella nodded and turned her attention to the person in front of her.

Meanwhile, Ted had arrived in San Diego and had found Magda's apartment. He knocked on the door and felt hopeful when he heard footsteps approach the door. Much to his disappointment, it was not Magda who opened the door. It was a woman aged around forty with dirty blonde hair in a ponytail and wearing jeans with a plaid shirt.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"This is Magda Pedrosa's apartment?" Ted frowned.

"Yes, I'm her housekeeper. She's not her right now." The blonde replied.

"Do you mind if I wait for her?" Ted asked.

"You might be waiting a while." The housekeeper stifled a giggle.

"Why?" Ted frowned.

"She's gone to her other home in Madeira." The blonde explained.

"Madeira?" Ted frowned.

"It's an island in Portugal." The housekeeper added.

"Thanks." Ted nodded as she closed the door.

Magda was lying on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door of her apartment. She sighed and got up, walking over to the door and opening it. She was surprised but relieved to see John standing there with a suitcase.

"What are you doing here?" Magda asked him.

"Magda Pedrosa, you are so predictable. I knew that I'd find you here." John grinned.

"You know me too well." The Portuguese beauty smiled and let him into the apartment.

"I actually came here to tell you something." John sighed and placed down the suitcase.

"Really? What is it?" Magda asked him.

"Well Melina broke up with me…" he started.

"Oh no…" Magda frowned.

"Because I'm still in love with you." John finished.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think Magda will say to John?**  
**Will Ted find them both? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**I own Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Magda opened her mouth but couldn't get any words to come out. She carefully eyed John to make sure that there were no signs of him joking with her. Then she looked down at the suitcase and realised that he wouldn't have flown out all this way for a joke. The Portuguese diva summoned enough words to tell him to come in, before walking back into the kitchen and setting herself down on one of the stools there. John followed and leaned against the opposite side of the kitchen counter.

"When did you…?" Magda tried to find the right words.

"Realise that I still loved you?" John completed the question. Magda nodded.

"Melina pointed out that I was mad about Ted because of my own feelings. I told her about your email and she encouraged me to come here and tell you how I felt." John explained.

"How did you expect me to react?" Magda asked him.

"I had no idea." John shrugged.

"Have you spoken to Ted?" she asked him.

"No. He's still with Maryse, as far as I know." John replied.

"I thought as much." The brunette diva admitted.

"So…do you have any feelings towards me?" John asked nervously.

"I think I do. But I think I have feelings for Ted too." Magda replied.

"Do you want me to leave?" John asked her.

When he got no reply, he turned and walked out of the kitchen. He was walking down the hall when a hand grabbed him and turned him around. Magda looked up at him with her expressive hazel eyes and cautiously stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. John hesitated for a moment, but quickly reciprocated the kiss, pushing the Portuguese beauty up against the wall. Her gentle moans were enough to persuade John that she was serious about this. He lifted her petite frame and she wrapped her legs around his waist as their make-out session continued.

Back in the US, Ted was waiting to board his plane to Portugal. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Magda, but he knew that he had to see her. Maybe he would apologise for his actions, or perhaps beg her for another chance. As much as it pained him to admit it, the Portuguese diva had made quite an impact on him over the past few weeks. Maryse was like a showroom model, never doing anything worthwhile. Yes, she was sexy and charismatic, but there was something that Magda had and the French Canadian did not.

The board ahead of him lit up. His flight was now ready to board for Portugal. In a matter of hours he would be able to see Magda once again. Ted picked up his luggage and walked over towards his gate. Only one thing bothered him right now. Why had Magda chosen to go all the way to Madeira? Did she need to be away from him that badly? He pushed the questions from his mind and checked that he had his passport and boarding pass.

In Madeira, the temperature had certainly risen, both inside and outside the apartment. A trail of clothing led into the open door of Magda's bedroom. She lay on the bed with her arms pinned down by John as he attacked her collarbone with his mouth. The Portuguese beauty was well aware of what she was doing now, as she tugged at the waistband of John's last remaining garment, his shorts.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered to her.

"Are you?" she countered the question with her own.

"You know how I feel." John replied almost cryptically.

"Then don't stop." Magda replied in hushed tones.

John silenced her with a passionate kiss and rolled them over so that she was on top of him.

Back in the US, Melina was once again questioned on Magda's whereabouts.

"Where has she run away to?" Maryse smirked as she walked into the diva locker room.

"None of mine or your business." Melina replied.

"You broke my nail, look." The French Canadian flung her hand in front of the paparazzi princess.

"I go out there to wrestle." Melina shrugged.

"Oh well! Teddy will have to buy me some new ones." The blonde cackled.

"I'm afraid he left earlier." Melina shrugged.

"When?" Maryse frowned.

"After he asked me where Magda lived!" Melina retorted, knowing that she would anger the blonde.

"Why would he want to know that?" Maryse pouted.

"Maybe he's buying her some new nails…" Melina stifled a giggle as Maryse stormed out of the room.

"I'm never gonna hurt you." John whispered as he and Magda lay side by side.

"I know that." She nodded slowly.

"Is everything ok?" John fretted.

"Of course it is." Magda turned her head to smile at him.

"You look so beautiful right now." John smirked.

"You're not bad yourself." Magda replied as she placed a hand on his abs.

The two of them cuddled together and eventually succumbed to sleep.

Ted had just got off his flight and was on his way to the apartment address that he had managed to get from someone in the talent relations department of WWE. Sometimes being the son of the Million Dollar Man had its perks. The cab driver chatted away in Portuguese, which Ted could not comprehend, so he just smiled and nodded once in a while. The cab pulled up outside an impressive looking apartment block that looked directly onto the marina. As he got out of the taxi, Ted could feel the sea breeze.

"Keep the change." Ted handed the cab driver some money.

"Thank you sir!" he replied in broken English.

Ted got his luggage and walked up the steps to the apartments, He found Magda's door and took a deep breath before knocking two or three times. He waited patiently and frowned, as he could tell that a light was on underneath the door. He grabbed the door handle and tried it to see if it was open. He got it halfway open, before he realised that she had left a security chain on the other side. With no other option, he decided to call out and see if she answered.

"Magda! It's me, Ted!" he yelled through the gap in the door.

"What?" John gasped as he sat up in bed. Ted's yelling had woken him.

"Magda, it's Ted." He whispered, but she was asleep.

John slipped out of the bed and pulled on his discarded shorts. When he got to the door, he unlocked the chain and pulled it open to reveal a surprised looking Ted.

"How did you find her?" John demanded to know.

"I have my ways." Ted shrugged.

"She's asleep." John told him.

"Well, can you tell her that I came all this way to see her?" Ted asked him.

"Johnny, come back to bed." Magda groaned as she walked out of the bedroom.

"What's going on?" Ted asked, seeing that Magda was clutching a sheet around her body.

"We're sort of together now." Magda bit her lip.

"Oh, right." Ted sighed.

"I'll get you the number of a hotel. We can talk properly tomorrow." Magda offered.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Magda change her mind?**  
**Who do you think she should be with? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**I own Magda. **

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Magda awoke the following morning in John's arms. He was sleeping soundly, so she freed herself from his embrace and made her way to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned the shower on. She needed some time to think about things. Ted's arrival had shocked her, not only because he had flown all the way to see her, but that for a moment she felt a flicker of something for him. It could be nothing, but Magda cared too much about John to let him down now.

After her shower, Magda returned to the bedroom and gently sat down next to John. He sighed and rolled over to face her. His brown eyes looked tired, although they retained their mesmerising sparkle. John reached out and took the Portuguese diva's hand, squeezing it gently and offering her a reassuring smile. Part of him wished that he didn't know Magda so well, because he knew that right now she was thinking of Ted. He sat up in the bed and pulled her in for a kiss, cupping her face in his hands.

"I need to speak to Ted." Magda sighed as she rested her forehead against John's.

"I understand." John sighed.

"I'll be back around lunch." She told him, picking up her bag and heading out to her car.

The Portuguese beauty got into her car and headed for the hotel where Ted had gone to stay. It was a quiet morning in Madeira, so it didn't take her long to reach her destination. The owners of the hotel were old family friends, so they were happy to give her Ted's room number. She took the elevator and walked down the corridor until she came to Ted's room. Magda knocked twice on the door and waited patiently for a reply.

"Coming." Ted's voice mumbled.

"Ted." Magda nodded as he opened the hotel room door.

"What time is it?" Ted frowned.

"Sorry, it's still early." Magda forgot that he would be jet lagged.

"You better come in." Ted shrugged and walked back into the room.

The Portuguese diva followed him into the room and closed the door behind her. He had obviously fallen into the bed as soon as he arrived. His luggage was beside the door and his jeans were thrown lazily over the back of a chair. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Magda to take a seat.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation." The brunette started.

"I'm listening." Ted replied coldly.

"I was shocked when John turned up. But, I realise now that I do love him. I never stopped." Magda explained.

"What about me?" Ted frowned and looked up at her.

"You have Maryse." Magda replied.

"Not forever. She's disposable." Ted replied with anger burning in his usually peaceful blue eyes.

"I never meant to lead you on in any way." The Portuguese diva assured him.

"I can give you so much more than he can." Ted he whispered close to her.

"He's more than enough for me." Magda told him.

"So, I guess this was a wasted journey." Ted frowned and leaned back on the bed.

"I'm so sorry." The brunette chewed on her bottom lip and frowned.

"I do have one question…" Ted looked up at her.

"Go on…" Magda nodded.

"Did you ever feel anything for me?" he asked as he looked into her hazel eyes.

"I think I did." She nodded and sighed.

Before she knew what was happening, Ted had moved in and captured her lips with his own. She tried to push him away, but she was finding it difficult. All of a sudden, Ted stopped and turned away. Magda slowly raised her hand to her mouth and examined her lips following that unexpected kiss. She watched as Ted lay down on the bed and frowned as tears sprang to his eyes. The Portuguese beauty was completely unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Ted sniffed back tears.

"I feel like this whole thing is my fault." Magda fretted.

"Would you lie with me for a little while?" Ted asked her.

"I guess so…" the brunette nodded and lay down beside him.

A smirk spread across Ted's face as he watched Magda fall into a peaceful sleep.

John was worried. She told him that she would be back by lunch. It was now a little after one in the afternoon. Eventually, the mixture of worry and curiosity caused the Shaman of Sexy to get into his own rental car and find the hotel. He took off his shades and smiled at the woman behind the front desk, explaining that he was supposed to be meeting Magda Pedrosa and Ted DiBiase for a meeting. The woman smiled and directed him to the room.

Ted smirked once more when he heard the knock at the door of his hotel room. Things were going just as he planned. Ruffling his hair and pulling the sheets over Magda's sleeping form, he headed over to the door and answered it angrily.

"I said no room service! Oh, John…" Ted feigned surprise.

"I'm looking for Magda." John explained.

"I haven't seen her since…" John pushing past him into the room cut off Ted.

Seeing the woman he loved lying there, John couldn't bear to think about what must have transpired between her and Ted. The brunette man turned and left the room as a sick feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach. He had been a fool.

"Ted! Why didn't you wake me?" Magda asked him as she finally woke up.

"Sorry, but you looked so peaceful." Ted apologised.

"I have to get back to John." The Portuguese diva told him.

"Of course." Ted nodded.

The apartment was empty when Magda returned home. She searched every room, realising that there was no sign of John at all. The only thing that she found was an envelope on the kitchen counter with her name on it.

"No…" she whimpered as she realised that John had left her.

And it was down to Ted…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Magda be able to explain herself to John?**  
**Will Ted get what's coming to him?**  
**What would you like to see happen? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed etc.**

**I own Magda.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**  
**It's a little shorter this time. **

Thirty-three calls, twenty messages and five emails… That was how badly Magda had tried to get into contact with John, in order to explain herself to him. Ted had not been in touch, which in her mind, served as proof of his guilt. Just because he had been rejected, he didn't want John to be the one with Magda. The Portuguese diva looked around her. The bed was littered with tear-soaked tissues and her discarded cell phone.

She wiped away a stray tear and climbed off the bed, walking over to her closet. There was no other option now, apart from heading back to the US and seeing John face to face. He would have to listen to her. As for Ted, she would never be able to trust him; therefore there was no chance of a lasting relationship with him. Maryse was quite welcome to him.

Checking her calendar, the brunette dialled a number.

"Hi, are there any seats available on the next Los Angeles flight?" she asked.

So, three hours later, she was boarding a flight to L.A. with one thing on her mind. John.

Back in the US, Melina was shocked and surprised when John asked her if she would pick him up from the airport. The diva found him and his luggage outside the airport, sitting on the sidewalk. He looked as if he hadn't slept. She helped him into her car and drove him to her place where he could shower and get some food. Maybe while he was in the shower, she could try contacting Magda and find out what went wrong.

"Eat your breakfast." Melina urged him.

"Not hungry." John shrugged and pushed the plate away.

"What happened? Talk to me." Melina pleaded.

"I told her how I felt and we got together. Then Ted turned up and she never came back from meeting him. I went to find her and she was in his bed." John explained.

"Did you talk to her?" Melina asked him.

"No, she was asleep. I went back to her place, packed my things and got the next flight back here." John replied.

"You should have talked to her." The diva frowned.

"What was there to say?" John raised a brow.

"I just don't believe that Magda would do that." Melina shook her head.

"Well, that's how it happened." John frowned and went to the bathroom.

Melina went into her bedroom and dialled Magda's number. The phone was switched off for whatever reason, so she decided to send a message. She quickly typed that John was at her place and that Magda should call her when she got the message.

Magda was relieved to finally get out of the airport. She had just touched down in L.A. and she hailed a cab, before switching on her cell phone to see a message from Melina. She was about to discard it until she saw that John was at Melina's place. Magda asked the cab driver to go to Melina's address, instead of her own. The driver nodded and headed out of the airport car park. The Portuguese diva sighed and leant her head back against the headrest.

"Vacation?" the cab driver asked her.

"Something like that." She replied politely.

"Cheer up, it's still sunny here." The man chuckled.

Magda nodded. She could feel the butterflies beginning to build in her stomach. She prided herself on being independent and smart, yet she had fallen for Ted's plan and possibly lost the only man who had ever truly loved her. It was too much to bear thinking about, so Magda asked the cab driver to turn up the radio and she absently hummed along to the songs on her way to Melina's place.

"And where have you been?" Maryse asked as Ted walked into her locker room.

"Away." Ted replied.

"To see that skank?" the French Canadian pulled a face.

"Look, what do you want from me?" Ted snapped.

"I want a boyfriend. One who pays attention to me and doesn't cheat!" Maryse screeched.

"Then maybe I'm not your guy." Ted shrugged.

"No, no, no. Nobody breaks up with Maryse." The platinum blonde informed him.

"Whatever." Ted shook his head and walked out of the room.

Maryse retorted with some angry French chatter.

"Watch it!" The Bella twins spoke in unison as Ted almost bumped into them.

"Excuse me, have you seen John Morrison?" He frowned.

"Haven't you heard?" Brie raised a brow.

"Heard what?" Ted frowned.

"Apparently John went to declare his love to Magda and she rejected him. Now he's gone missing and some people said that he might have killed himself over it." Nikki replied.

"I hope not. He's too hot to die." Brie frowned.

"He hasn't been here then?" Ted raised a brow.

"Nope." The twins replied in unison.

Meanwhile, Magda had arrived at Melina's place and paid the cab driver. She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, the silhouette of Melina arrived at the door and opened it. She looked pleased to see the Portuguese diva.

"He's asleep." She whispered.

"Can I wait until he wakes?" Magda asked.

"Only if you fill me in on what happened." Melina nodded.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will John and Magda patch things up? **  
**Should Ted stay with Maryse? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Another short one, but there's some drama coming...**

**I own Magda.**

**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, etc. **

Magda followed Melina down the hall and into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar. The Portuguese diva sighed and held her head in her hands. She was full of nerves now that she was here. John was only a couple of rooms away from her now. Her mind was racing with what she would say or do when she actually saw him face to face.

"From the beginning." Melina nodded.

"Well, John turned up at my place and just came out with it that he loved me." Magda explained.

"And what did you say to him?" Melina asked.

"I couldn't speak. I was shocked, but as it started to sink in I realised that I felt the same way." Magda replied.

"Was it romantic?" the California native asked.

"At first. Then things got pretty…heated." The Portuguese diva blushed.

"And what happened after that?" Melina asked.

"I woke up and John wasn't there, so I went to find him and there he was with Ted." Magda explained.

"How did Ted get there?" Melina raised a brow.

"You tell me. Anyway, he called and John answered the door." The Portuguese diva sighed.

"Ted must have been surprised to see John there." Melina shrugged.

"He was. Especially cause me and John weren't exactly fully dressed." Magda nodded.

"Absolutely. Continue…" Melina nodded.

"I thought that Ted deserved an explanation, so I went to his hotel to see him. He started getting upset and he asked me if I would stay with him for a while…" Magda started.

Meanwhile, Ted was ready to head back to the hotel after a match. He picked up his bag and headed towards the rental car, finding an enraged Maryse sitting in the car beside it. The French Canadian frowned at him and got out of the car. Ted sighed, anticipating a confrontation, but was surprised when the platinum blonde gave a smirk and showed no signs of slapping him. The son of the Million Dollar Man gave a confused frown and folded his arms defensively.

"What do you want Maryse?" he sighed.

"Funny you should ask that…" she giggled.

"Go on then. I don't have all night." Ted nodded impatiently.

"You have something that I want. You wanted Magda, but that didn't happen. I would like nothing more than to slap the smile off her face…" Maryse smirked.

"I said I didn't have all night." Ted frowned.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. I'll help you to get revenge on Magda and John. In return, I want money." Maryse told him.

"How much?" Ted asked her.

"Mm, about $25,000 should do nicely." The French Canadian replied with a smirk.

"You're serious about this?" Ted raised a brow.

"I'm always serious where money is concerned." Maryse chuckled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Deal." Ted nodded and extended his hand.

"It was nice doing business with you. I'll be in touch." The platinum blonde nodded as she shook his hand.

"Great." Ted nodded and got into his rental car.

John rolled over in the bed as he woke up and figured out where he was. He had asked Melina to pick him up from the airport. Looking around the room, he recognised it as his ex girlfriend's bedroom. The Shaman of Sexy could hear hushed voices in the kitchen as he yawned and slipped out of the bed. He was still dressed, so he just opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"Melina?" he called out.

"In the kitchen." She replied.

John stopped in his tracks as he spotted Magda sitting there. She looked tired, like she had probably been crying. His heart immediately ached for her as he realised how hasty he had been in leaving without any explanations. He pushed a strand of his brown hair behind his ear and walked slowly over to where the Portuguese diva was sitting. Magda couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze, so he gently lifted her chin and stroked her face tenderly.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have left like that." John whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I should have known that Ted would be lying again." Magda replied.

"Don't cry." John frowned as tiny droplets appeared in Magda's eyes.

"I can't help it. I thought I'd blown it." Magda sniffed as the hot tears stung her eyes.

"You didn't blow it. I'm still here." John said as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"I love you Hennigan." Magda sighed.

"I love you too Pedrosa." John smiled down at her.

"I'm going out for groceries. You two need some time alone." Melina smiled.

"Thanks." They both replied.

"So, can we put this in the past and move on?" John asked Magda.

"I'd love that." She smiled and nodded.

"In that case…" John lifted her to her feet and leaned down to kiss her.

"Wow…that was nice." Magda said breathlessly when they broke apart.

"There'll be plenty more of those." John smiled and moved in for another kiss.

Ted sat in the hotel room with a note written by Maryse. He had a phone call to make.

"Hello, this is Ted DiBiase. I need a change to the storyline…I'll pay to make it happen. Just get everything else sorted." Ted nodded and put the phone down.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think Ted and Maryse have planned?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Magda smiled as she walked into the bedroom and saw John sprawled out on the bed. He looked almost angelic when he was sleeping. They had been back together for the last two days. The Portuguese diva was grateful that she was able to speak to him and that they were able to give things another chance without any more drama. The handsome man in her bed wasn't the only thing that had made Magda smile this morning. She had received a phone call from WWE, who had asked her to come in to see them about an exciting development.

"Good morning beautiful." John mumbled as he lazily opened his eyes.

"You too." She grinned.

"Someone's in a good mood." John raised a brow.

"I just had an interesting phone call." Magda told him.

"From who?" John asked her.

"WWE. They want me to go in for a meeting." Magda replied.

"Sounds promising." The Shaman of Sexy nodded.

"Will you come with me?" she asked him.

"Of course. Just let me do something first." John replied.

Before Magda could say anything John had pulled her on top of him and locked her in an embrace. The Portuguese beauty giggled as he rolled her onto her back and began lacing kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"Johnny!" she sighed.

"I just want you to myself for a little while longer." He mumbled.

"Fine…" Magda nodded as she tangled her hands in his hair.

Meanwhile, Ted was confident that the plan was getting off to a good start. His sources told him that Magda had at least agreed to meet up with the creative team. He smirked and ran a hand over his Million Dollar title as Maryse walked into the room. She was wearing a tight white dress with plenty of sparkling jewellery and shiny silver stilettos. The French Canadian's platinum blonde hair was curled and clipped to one side with an equally sparkling clip.

"Spending my money already?" Ted raised a brow.

"Can't a girl look good?" Maryse asked him, flashing a satisfied smirk.

"Not until the plan succeeds." Ted replied.

"How can it fail? I came up with it." Maryse cackled.

"Let's just hope that Magda falls for it and doesn't realise that we're involved." Ted sighed.

"Relax Teddy." Maryse gave him her signature hand signal.

Magda and John arrived outside the office and took their seats on the chairs placed along the wall. About five minutes later a short man with thinning hair and glasses came out to call them in. Magda and John walked in hand in hand, breaking apart to sit down at the seats in front of the desk. A woman about the same age as Stephanie, who had bobbed blonde hair and wore a thick sweater, joined the man.

"Hello Magda. Hello John." The man nodded.

"How are you?" Magda asked politely.

"Very well thank you." He replied.

"We've asked you here because there's a great opportunity being offered. You would be making a surprise return and winning a diva battle royal to be named number one contender for the Diva's title at the pay per view." The woman explained.

"Sounds great." Magda nodded eagerly.

"So, you would be interested?" the man asked her.

"What do you think Johnny?" the brunette asked her boyfriend.

"I think it's the best opportunity you'll get. It's up to you though." He smiled.

"I already know what my decision is. I'm coming back." Magda nodded.

"Excellent." The man smiled and shook her hand.

"We'll send you a script. Can you get to the arena to film your promo on Raw?" the woman asked her.

"I think so." Magda nodded.

"Thank you for your time Miss Pedrosa." The man smiled and showed them out.

Later that evening, Magda dressed in her ring attire and warmed up in her locker room. She had been given her own locker room to maintain the element of surprise for her return to action. The diva battle royal was coming up after John's match against Zack Ryder. Magda watched the screen in the locker room as John hit Starship Pain on the Long Island Loudmouth for the win. She adjusted her elbow pads and made her way slowly to the curtain so that she could be the last diva to emerge.

"Here are the participants of the Diva Battle Royal to determine the number one contender for the WWE Diva's Championship… Eve Torres, Brie and Nikki, the Bella Twins, Natalya, Gail Kim, Kelly Kelly, Jillian, Maryse and making her return to the ring…Magda!" the announcer boomed out across the arena as the crowd cheered wildly.

Magda skipped out onto the stage and down the ramp, jumping onto the apron and stepping through the ropes to enter the ring. The crowd stated to boo as the current Diva's Champion; Alicia Fox made her way to the announcers' table with the coveted butterfly title belt draped over her shoulder. The bell rang and the battle royal began. Magda immediately found herself being knocked down by Kelly Kelly of all people. The Portuguese diva grabbed the blonde's arm and put her in an arm lock before grabbing her head and performing a springboard bulldog. Once the blonde was dazed, Magda threw her over the top rope and onto the floor outside the ring.

Next was another former Women's champion, Gail Kim. Magda second guessed her clothesline and speared her to the ground. Gail was harder to eliminate, so Eve came over and worked with Magda to eliminate her. Eve then tried to push Magda over the ropes, which backfired when the Portuguese diva used a modified head scissor to send Eve crashing to the floor. On her return to the ring, Magda saw that only three of them were remaining in the battle royal. Maryse was kicking Jillian as she hung onto the bottom rope for dear life. Magda spun Maryse around and kicked her midsection, executing a perfect DDT. Jillian had recovered and assisted the Portuguese diva in throwing Maryse out of the ring.

"Come on!" Jillian screeched as she launched herself at Magda.

The brunette side stepped the move and Jillian ended up going through the middle ropes. The crowd cheered as Magda grinned and gave the blonde a swift kick to the backside, eliminating her from the match. The bell rang and the crowd cheered as Magda's entrance music played out across the arena.

"Here is your winner. She is the new number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Magda!"

Alicia Fox folded her arms and smiled smugly from ringside. All of a sudden, Maryse slipped back into the ring and ambushed Magda. After a couple of minutes of slapping and hair pulling, Michael Cole announced that the anonymous GM had decided that the match would be a triple threat between Maryse, Alicia and Magda.

"They didn't mention that at the meeting." John said as he met his girlfriend backstage.

"No, but I'm cool with it. I want to beat Maryse as much as I want to beat Alicia." Magda shrugged.

Meanwhile, Maryse made her way to Ted's locker room and gave him a knowing look. He nodded and sighed. Come that Sunday, Magda was going to be humiliated, just as she had humiliated him.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any more thoughts on what might go down at the PPV? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them.**

**I own Magda.**

**This is the chapter before the pay per view, which may take up two chapters. **  
**After that there will only be a couple more chapters... **

It was the Friday before the pay per view. Most of the WWE Superstars and Divas were attending a signing close to the arena where the event was to be held. Magda and John arrived together and sat down at a table with pens and stickers ready set out. The Portuguese diva was glowing with happiness and confidence as she sat there, wearing some tight white jeans and a lilac halter neck top. John wore a dark red shirt and some dark denim jeans, as well as his signature shades.

Ted and Maryse were seated at another table. The French Canadian was fixing her make up while Ted folded his arms and looked bored. His Million Dollar title sat on the table in front of them. A kid walked up to them and placed his poster in front of Ted to be signed. The priceless superstar gave a small smile and signed the poster. The kid thanked him and ran back to his father.

"Excuse me." A small voice sounded. The Portuguese diva looked up.

"Hello. Would you like me to sign your poster?" Magda asked the little girl that was there.

"Yes please." The girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Magda asked her.

"Callie." The girl replied.

"There you go. Have a sticker too." John smiled and handed her a sticker.

"Thank you." She blushed and took the sticker.

"Are you coming to see the show?" Magda asked the little girl.

"Yes. With my daddy and my mummy and my brother and my cousins." She replied excitedly.

"Who do you want to see?" John asked her.

"Um, I like Santino." Callie giggled.

"He's very funny." Magda nodded and smiled.

"Are you fighting that lady?" the girl pointed at Maryse.

"Yes, I will be." Magda nodded.

"I hope you win." Callie smiled.

"Thank you sweetie." The Portuguese diva smiled and shook her hand.

"Could I have a sticker for my brother?" the little girl asked John.

"Of course. I'll sign a poster for him too." John smiled and handed her the sticker.

"Thank you." The little girl smiled.

"Well, I hope to see you at the show." Magda smiled at her.

"See you!" Callie grinned and skipped off.

There was a booth where people could vote on the outcome of the matches at the pay per view. Magda was in the lead just ahead of Maryse for the Diva's title match. Current champion Alicia Fox was right at the bottom, which meant that the fans expected her to lose the belt that Sunday. John was tagging with R-Truth in a non-title match at the pay per view. They were being voted for ahead of their opponents The Usos.

"Are you excited for Sunday?" John asked his girlfriend.

"I'm kind of nervous." Magda admitted.

"You're gonna be great out there." John reassured her.

"Can we get a group photo for the website?" asked one of the media guys.

"Sure." Magda nodded.

They were crowding around for the photo when Magda glanced to her side. Ted was standing right beside her. John was on her other side and had apparently not seen Ted yet. The camera flashed a couple of times to get the shot and then everyone dispersed. John draped an arm around Magda's shoulders and steered her over to the stall that was selling WWE merchandise. The Shaman of Sexy picked up a John Morrison wristband and handed the seller the money for it. He turned and handed the wristband to Magda.

"What's this for?" she asked him.

"It's a good luck charm for your match this Sunday." John replied.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Magda smiled and slipped it onto her wrist.

"Even with your lucky charm, you won't win." Came a French accent.

"You're entitled to your opinion." Magda shrugged as she turned to look at Maryse.

"I will be walking out as the Divas Champion." Maryse stated confidently.

"Well, we'll see what happens at the pay per view." The Portuguese diva shrugged.

"Prepare to be taken down." The platinum blonde cackled as she walked off.

The brunette looked at her boyfriend and shook her head slowly.

"Magda, can we get a quick interview for the website?" another media guy asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Magda shrugged.

"So, how are you feeling about the Divas title match this Sunday?" he asked her.

"I'm very excited, but nervous too." Magda replied.

"Do you think that you could be the one to walk out with the belt?"

"I think I have a good chance." Magda nodded.

"Which opponent do you feel is your biggest rival?" he asked her.

"Maryse at the moment, although things could change on the night." Magda replied.

"What would winning mean to you?"

"It would be fulfilling an ambition. I have already been the Women's Champion, so I really want to be able to say that I have held the Divas title too." The brunette explained.

"You recently returned to the company. Are you happy with that decision so far?"

"I am very happy with my decision to return." Magda nodded and smiled.

"Thank you for your time." The media guy smiled.

Magda went and sat down next to her boyfriend again. She smiled as he signed a pair of shades for two young boys. Ted sat and watched her smiling. He was pleased that his plan was almost complete. The countdown to her humiliation was well and truly underway.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Ted's plan work?**  
**Who will win the Divas title match? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Sorry it's late! I was really ill, so I couldn't even get to the computer.**

**I own Magda.**

**Enjoy the chapter, but don't hate me!**

"How do I look?" Magda asked as she stood in the dressing room.

"Amazing. You'll knock them out." John looked up and smiled.

The Portuguese diva was about half an hour away from her Diva's title match. She wore her usual ring attire in clashing cobalt blue and pillar-box red. Her dark brown hair was plaited in pigtails and she wore silver wrestling boots. John had already been in his match for the evening. He and R-Truth were fortunate to have beaten their opponents. The Shaman of Sexy had headed straight to his girlfriend's room afterwards to wish her luck.

"I'm gonna go have a shower and change. Hopefully I get to watch most of your match." John told her.

"You better meet me by the curtain when I win." Magda smirked.

"Of course." John smirked back as the diva stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Meanwhile, Ted had been going over the plan with Maryse for the final time before the match. He sat on the black leather couch and patted the Million Dollar belt that was lying across his knees. The French Canadian diva was fixing her make up in the large mirror on the wall. She added a final burst of hairspray to her platinum locks before spinning around on her chair and giving a satisfied smirk.

"Are you ready?" Ted raised a brow.

"Don't ask a stupid question Teddy." Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Don't mess this up, not now." Ted warned her.

"As if I would ruin the chance to get back at that pathetic excuse for a diva." Maryse frowned.

"Maryse, you got ten minutes!" a stagehand yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Merci!" she replied.

"I'll be seeing you down there." Ted told her as she exited the room.

There was no more time to think about anything, as Magda heard her entrance music play out across the arena. The crowd were actually cheering wildly for her as she stepped out onto the stage and posed for the fans, before skipping off down the ramp.

"The first challenger, from Madeira, Portugal…Magda!" came the announcement as she stepped through the ring ropes and waved to the fans in the crowd. The crowd died down, with some booing as Maryse's music played out.

"From Montreal, Quebec, Canada. She is Maryse!"

The French Canadian strutted cockily down the ramp and gave the crowd her signature hand signals. She wore her black studded attire, while her platinum blonde hair was set in thick waves over her back and shoulders. She gave Magda a smug look before doing her signature hair flip at the ropes. As she stepped into the ring, her music changed into Alicia's and the current champion walked out onto the stage.

"She is the WWE Diva's Champion, Alicia Fox!"

Once all three women were in the ring, the referee raised the Divas title belt and then signalled to ringside for the starting bell. Maryse and Alicia immediately teamed up on Magda, who held her own impressively against the duo. Reversing a double team move, Magda managed to whip her two opponents into each other. She threw the dazed Maryse over the top rope and down to the ring mats, before focusing her attention on the current champion.

Alicia fought her way out of a submission hold, much to the disappointment of the fans. Magda did manage to weaken the champion, therefore able to perform a sit out powerbomb style move. As she went for the pin, Maryse slid back into the ring and broke the count. The French Canadian picked up Alicia and gave her the DDT, but was prevented from getting the pin by Magda, who caught the platinum blonde with a springboard leg drop from the ring apron.

"Oh no…what's he doing here?" Jerry 'the King' Lawler asked as Ted walked down the ramp.

"Probably supporting his girlfriend Maryse." Michael Cole replied.

"Or just an excuse to make this all about him and his Million Dollar title belt." King added.

"Well, Maryse just blew him a kiss." Cole shrugged.

"Looks like he's distracting the referee!" King exclaimed.

Sure enough, Ted had hopped up onto the ring apron and was arguing with the referee. The fans soon realised what the distraction was for, when Maryse clocked Alicia with Ted's title belt. Instead of covering the champion, Maryse turned and planted Magda with the belt too. By now everyone was sure that the French Canadian was going to become the new Divas champion, until she picked up the Portuguese diva and placed her on top of Alicia.

"Do your job!" Ted yelled as the referee turned to see the pin attempt.

"Why would Maryse do that?" Michael Cole asked confusedly.

"Is she playing dead?" King frowned.

The platinum blonde had dropped to the mat and was lying in an apparently semiconscious state. The referee counted to three and the crowd cheered as Magda's music blared out across the arena. The Portuguese diva stumbled to her feet confusedly as the referee raised her hand in victory and handed her the Divas title belt. Suddenly Ted had picked up a microphone from ringside, as Maryse stood up and kicked Alicia out of the ring.

"Oh Magda…" Ted sighed.

"What are you doing?" she replied in a whisper. Nobody mentioned this to her.

"You think you can just walk away from me? You think you're better than me?" Ted asked her.

"Get off me!" Magda struggled as Maryse pulled her towards where Ted was stood.

"My father always said that everybody has a price. I soon realised that yours was that Divas title. That's the whole reason that you returned to the WWE. You wanted to hold that title and make history again." Ted paused and smirked as the audience booed him.

"I won!" Magda frowned and held up the title belt.

"No sweetie, you didn't win. Why do you think that you were suddenly offered a title shot? Maybe because I paid a few people backstage." Ted raised a brow.

"I could and would have won this title on my own." Magda told him as she grabbed the microphone.

"But that would have spoiled my fun." Ted smirked.

"What do you want from me?" Magda shrugged.

"Nothing. I should never have chosen you over Maryse. She has class and ambition. You are over Magda. You are a has been diva, who's not fit to clean my car." Ted spoke threateningly.

"What? You're trying to humiliate me?" the Portuguese diva frowned confusedly.

Ted shook his head, as he stepped back. Maryse kicked Magda in the midriff and performed her DDT on her. Ted summoned a referee, who counted to three and handed the French Canadian the Divas title belt. Ted stood over Magda and smirked.

"Oh poor you…" he chuckled.

"Johnny…where's Johnny?" the diva groaned in pain as she clutched her head.

"Oh, I took care of your boyfriend before I came out here…" Ted motioned to the titantron, where it showed medics seeing to a battered and bruised John Morrison in the locker room.

"No, no…" Magda gritted her teeth through the pain.

"I advise you to leave…and never come back." Ted shook his head and dropped the microphone.

Maryse held the ropes as Ted exited the ring. He did the same for her afterwards. He raised his Million Dollar title and Maryse raised her new Divas title. Magda lay in the ring and felt hot tears stain her cheeks, in a mixture of pain and humiliation.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What will Magda do now? Will she choose to leave?**  
**How should Ted and Maryse be punished? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a new chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed. I really appreciate it.**  
**Sorry for the delay in posting. I was busy with some other things.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**This is a shorter chapter. It's the aftermath of Magda's humiliation at the Pay Per View in the previous chapter... **

The following day a stony faced Stephanie McMahon ordered Ted and Maryse into her office. Neither of them seemed to be too worried about whatever the boss had to say. The French Canadian took a seat and placed her Divas title down on her lap. Ted leaned back in his seat and raised a brow quizzically at Stephanie. The brunette frowned and folded her arms as she sat behind her desk.

"I assume that you know why I've asked you here?" Stephanie raised a brow.

"To congratulate the new Divas Champion." Maryse smirked and patted the title belt.

"No. I'm asking you why you pulled a stunt like that on Pay Per View?" Stephanie replied.

"Relax, you have great ratings now." Ted shrugged.

"I'm more concerned about the welfare of my employees. You gave John Hennigan a concussion and a bruised rib, then you humiliated Magda, whom I consider to be a friend." The brunette pointed her finger angrily at the couple.

"She had it coming…" Ted sighed.

"It was fun." Maryse smirked and flipped her hair back.

"The members of staff who accepted cash bribes have been severely reprimanded. It is totally unacceptable behaviour. Ted, you will be suspended for two weeks without pay." Stephanie told him.

"What? That's crazy!" he protested.

"I can make it three if you'd like…" the boss warned him.

"No. I'll accept two weeks." Ted frowned.

"And Maryse, you will be suspended for one week without pay. I must also strip you of that Divas title." Stephanie told the platinum blonde diva.

"This is mine! I won!" Maryse screeched.

"You will have a chance to regain it in a fatal four way at the next Pay Per View." Stephanie informed her.

"Against who?" Maryse frowned.

"Alicia Fox, Eve Torres and another competitor to be decided tonight in a battle royal." The brunette replied.

"Not Magda then…" Ted smirked.

"No, she's currently taking care of John since he left the hospital." Stephanie replied.

"So, I guess we can leave now?" Ted raised a brow.

"You can both leave. Your suspensions are immediate." The brunette nodded.

Maryse stood up and begrudgingly handed the Divas title belt to Stephanie. Ted opened the door and let the French Canadian out of the office, following after her with his Million Dollar title belt draped over his shoulder. Stephanie shook her head and sighed, before picking up the phone and dialling Magda's number. After a few rings the call went right to voicemail.

"Magda, it's Steph. I just wanted to let you know that I've suspended Ted and Maryse, as well as stripping her of the Divas title. I can't apologise enough for all of this. Please give me a call when you can."

"Who was that?" John asked as Magda tossed her phone onto the couch in her San Diego apartment.

"Steph. I didn't feel like talking to her. She's left voicemail." The Portuguese beauty replied.

"Maybe you should try talking to her." John sighed.

"What's the use? My wrestling career is well and truly over." Magda shrugged.

"You can't let Ted win. That's what he wants." John told her.

"Hasn't he already won?" the brunette diva sighed.

"Only if you let him." John replied.

"You want to watch TV?" Magda suggested.

"Don't avoid the subject." The Shaman of Sexy sighed.

"I'm not. In fact, why don't we watch Raw?" she suggested.

"You sure?" he raised a brow.

"Why not?" Magda shrugged and switched over to Monday Night Raw.

The show had just started. It was announced that there would be a diva battle royal to determine the fourth participant in the Divas title match on Pay Per View. The Portuguese diva managed a smirk when the announcers suggested that Maryse was absent because she had a hair appointment. The Divas made their way to the ring and began to tussle the moment that the bell rang. John reached out and gripped Magda's hand in a comforting gesture as she waited to see who would effectively be her replacement.

Finally there were only two left in the ring. Magda watched closely as the two divas battled it out. The signs in the crowd kept distracting the Portuguese diva. One of them read 'MAGDA WAS CHEATED' in thick black lettering. Eventually the bell rang as one diva fell and the remaining diva was Natalya. The Hart Dungeon diva was the fourth competitor in the fatal four way for the Divas title.

"How do you feel about that?" John asked.

"I'm glad. At least Nattie can actually wrestle." Magda nodded.

"I just want you to be happy." John sighed as he stroked her hair.

"I am happy with you." She replied and leaned over to kiss him.

"I love you baby." John whispered.

"Love you too." Magda smiled as she rested in his arms.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Magda get her revenge on Ted and Maryse?  
How could she get back at them? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's a long overdue chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own my OC Magda.**

**I'm thinking there's maybe only two chapters left of this story.**  
**Hope you enjoy... **

"You ready?" Magda asked John as he packed his bags to go back on the road.

"For what?" he raised a brow.

"Returning to the ring." Magda sighed.

"Yes. I wish I was taking you with me though." John looked saddened.

"You'll see me soon enough." The Portuguese beauty sighed.

"I guess." John nodded as he leaned down to kiss her.

The petite brunette offered a smile as he picked up his two cases and carried them towards the door. He paused and turned to give her one last kiss before he walked out of the apartment and got into the car to drive to the airport. Magda watched him leave as she stood beside the window. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. John would be on the road for the next month, so Magda really needed something to occupy her while he was gone.

Stephanie had practically begged her to return for the past few weeks. The Portuguese diva couldn't face the humiliation and ridicule any more though. Ted had managed to break her spirit and her love for the wrestling business. The worst part was that he had been able to read her so easily. Magda had let her guard down and Ted had taken advantage of that. The brunette stirred her coffee slowly as she analysed that evening once more. The crowd was just a blur as Maryse smirked over her fallen body. The image of a semiconscious John on the titantron was etched into Magda's mind, although her body would not move to allow her to go to him.

Her cell phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" Magda answered.

"Hey, it's me." Melina replied.

"How are you?" Magda asked her.

"I'm good. Has John left yet?" Melina asked.

"Just now." Magda replied.

"Have you thought any more about returning?" Melina asked her.

"Stephanie asks me that question every other day…" Magda sighed.

"Sorry, I just miss having you here. I'm sure that John does too." Melina told her.

"I know. I just don't have the fight in me any more." Magda sighed.

"You are a fiery Latin lady. Of course you have fight." Melina scolded her.

"No, Ted took that away." Magda shook her head as she spoke.

"Will you at least come to the Pay Per View? I know John would love for you to be there. It's his US title shot." Melina reasoned.

"I can't make any promises." Magda sighed, knowing that her friend would never give up asking.

"Well, I've got to go. Make sure you watch Raw later. I'll be on!" Melina informed her.

"I'll be sure to." Magda replied as she hung up.

That night, Magda sat herself in front of the TV with some peanuts and some popcorn. She switched the channel to Raw and took a sip of her lemonade. There was a long drawn out promo with Cena and the Nexus before a backstage segment between Randy Orton and Chris Jericho. Magda rolled her eyes as she waited for something exciting to happen. Then something did happen.

Natalya came down to the announcer's table and took her seat to give commentary for the next match. Magda's stomach flipped as Ted and Maryse appeared for their match. Their opponents, R-Truth and Eve came out next. It was a relatively short match, which didn't contain a lot of wrestling from Maryse, who was in control until Eve countered a move and pinned her for the three count. R-Truth and Eve walked away victorious while Ted and Maryse were furious.

"What did you think of that Natalya?" Jerry 'the King' Lawler asked.

"Well, if Maryse can't win like this, she has no chance against me this Sunday." The blonde chuckled.

That was like a red rag to a bull. The French Canadian grabbed Natalya and pulled her over the announce table. Ted encouraged his girlfriend as she repeatedly smashed Natalya head first into the ring apron and ring post. The son of the Million Dollar Man smirked as he handed Maryse his belt, which she smashed into Natalya's head. Thankfully, David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd ran out to rescue their Hart Dynasty member as she lay on the ground in front of the announce table.

The scene cut to the backstage area, where Melina, the Bella Twins and Gail Kim were talking to the guest host, who Magda failed to recognise. Jillian suddenly appeared and began to sing badly, as per usual. Guest host tried to join in, which was met with a slap from Jillian. Apparently she thought he was trying to make her sound bad… It was boring again… It soon got interesting again, when John appeared on screen performing his parkour moves before his match.

"Next up we have John Morrison against United States Champion The Miz." Michael Cole reminded the viewers.

"This will be a practice run for this Sunday." King agreed.

The match was great, even though the Miz managed to steal a win over John. The Shaman of Sexy had misjudged Starship Pain and landed on his feet with Miz behind him. It was the perfect position to execute the Skull Crushing Finale. The crowd cheered loudly for John though, which was reassuring. Magda knew that Mike would be checking if he hurt John once they got backstage. The Ohio native was just great at playing the heel character.

The camera went to the announce desk. King and Michael Cole both looked saddened.

"We regret to announce that Natalya has suffered a concussion, and therefore will not be cleared to wrestle this Sunday on Pay Per View. A replacement will be decided and they will wrestle in the place of Natalya." Michael Cole told the WWE Universe.

The crowd booed this announcement. The remainder of Raw was disappointing to say the least. Magda missed the way things used to be. She answered her cell phone as soon as it rang.

"Did you see what happened?" Melina asked as soon as her Portuguese friend picked up.

"I did. I can't believe Maryse did that." Magda replied.

"Can you keep a secret?" Melina asked her.

"Of course." Magda replied.

"They want me to replace Natalya in the match." The paparazzi princess replied.

"That's great news." The Portuguese diva told her friend.

"I haven't agreed yet. I wanted your approval." Melina told her.

"Did you really need to ask? This is a great opportunity for you." Magda replied.

"I thought they might ask you." Melina sighed.

"I would have said no anyway." Magda assured her.

"Oh, I'll have to go now. Speak to you soon…" Melina said.

"Bye." Magda sighed as she hung up.

The phone rang again soon after.

"Hi baby." John's voice sounded when she answered.

"Hi Johnny. I saw your match." Magda smiled as she spoke.

"Hopefully I won't lose this Sunday." John chuckled softly.

"Maybe I'll be there to cheer you on." Magda suggested.

"Really?" John sounded surprised.

"I don't think I can be without you for too long." Magda sighed.

"The feeling's mutual." He replied.

"I guess I'll be seeing you this weekend then." Magda nodded as she spoke.

"Should I tell Melina?" John asked.

"I just spoke to her actually. But don't tell anyone. It will be a nice surprise for a couple of people." Magda smiled.

"My lips are sealed." John replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Magda be there at the PPV?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the final chapter of At Your Service.**  
**Sorry it took so long. I was totally uninspired.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed this story. I really do appreciate it.**  
**I own my OC Magda.**

**Enjoy! xxx **

Magda felt apprehensive as she stood in front of the arena doors. It was the night of the Pay Per View, and the sound of the excitable crowds could already be heard inside. She extended her arm and pulled open the door, stepping into the warmth of the arena from the cool night air outside. The Portuguese beauty almost jumped out of her skin as a hand tapped her on the shoulder. The sound of a warm chuckle immediately calmed Magda, as she knew exactly who was behind her.

"Mr McMahon, you scared me." Magda sighed as she turned to face him.

"Did Stephanie manage to persuade you to come back?" Vince raised a brow.

"I'm here in support of John and Melina." Magda assured him.

"Well, that is a shame. I know Stephanie would love to see you" Vince sighed.

"Do you know where Stephanie is?" Magda asked him.

"In her office. I'll walk with you." Vince smiled and offered her his arm.

Magda sighed and shook her head as she linked her arm with his.

John was ready for his match and he still hadn't seen or heard from his girlfriend. Mike walked over and hugged him before their title match. John was due to go out first, so he couldn't wait any longer for Magda. As soon as his music began, the crowds stood and cheered, watching as the Shaman of Sexy performed his slow motion entrance. He placed his shades on a cute little kid in the front row before entering the ring and posing on top of the turnbuckle. The crowd stopped cheering as The Miz's music began to play.

"From Cleveland, Ohio. He is the United States Champion, The Miz!"

The Ohio native swaggered down the ramp with the title belt resting on his shoulder. He never once dropped his cocky smirk as he made his way to the ring and proudly displayed the title belt from the turnbuckle. John adjusted his elbow pads as the music stopped and the referee signalled for the bell to start the match. Mike took advantage whenever he could, usually playing dirty. As a result, the Ohio native retained the United States title with a Skull Crushing Finale onto the US title belt.

"Here is your winner, and still United States Champion, The Miz!"

John walked back to his locker room and was surprised to see Magda sitting there on the bench. She offered a smile and stood up to embrace her boyfriend. John returned the smile and hugged her close to him.

"Where have you been?" John raised a brow.

"Long story. You'll understand soon." Magda nodded.

"Where are you going?" John frowned as she headed towards the door.

"Like I said, long story…" Magda shrugged.

"I'm a little confused, but I trust you…" John sighed as she disappeared.

"The following contest is a fatal four way match for the WWE Diva's Championship. Approaching the ring first, Eve Torres!" the announcer boomed across the arena.

Eve skipped onto the stage and down the ramp in her turquoise blue attire and gold boots. Alicia, who wore black attire and smirked cockily as she made her way to the ring, followed the Colorado native. The crowd was a mixture of boos and wolf whistles, as Maryse appeared on the stage in her purple attire. The French Canadian gave the crowds her signature hand signals as she approached the ring.

"And the final competitor, from Los Angeles, California…Melina!"

The crowds cheered wildly as the diva's entrance music hit and she walked out onto the stage in magenta attire and furry black boots. Melina posed for the crowds before performing her split ring entrance to loud cheers. As the Paparazzi music faded out, the competitors all readied themselves for battle.

"Hold on, just a second!" Stephanie McMahon walked out onto the stage and shook her head. She motioned to the referee and called him over.

The crowd fell silent as they wondered what was going on. The referee left the ring and walked up to Stephanie, who whispered something in his ear. He nodded and carried on back up the ramp to the backstage. Stephanie brought the microphone back up to her mouth and gave an explanation.

"After what happened last time, I wanted to make sure that everything was fair. Just in case somebody tried to buy off the referee, I brought my own…" she smirked.

The crowds cheered loudly as Magda's music played out across the arena. The Portuguese beauty made her way out in black pants and a referee shirt. The look on the face of Maryse was, quite literally, priceless. Magda shook hands with Stephanie and entered the ring before signalling for the bell. Melina immediately set her sights on the French Canadian to exact some kind of revenge for the humiliation that her friend had suffered the previous month.

Eve and Alicia traded blows with each other while Magda officiated. She was determined to referee the match fairly and not let her own feelings get in the way. Maryse had Melina trapped in the corner as she executed forearm shots to the head of the paparazzi princess. The Portuguese beauty stepped in and warned the platinum blonde to get out of the corner. The French Canadian gave a look of disgust, but did as Magda had asked her. Meanwhile, Alicia had managed to pin Eve, who kicked out at the count of two. She recovered quickly and landed a dropkick in the chest of Alicia, who tumbled out of the ring.

"What the heck is going on?" Ted yelled as he appeared at ringside.

There was a chorus of boos as he cheered on Maryse. Magda tried her best to ignore him for as long as possible, but was forced to intervene when he pulled Eve from the ring.

"Maryse, get her!" Ted yelled instructions at the blonde as she attacked Melina.

"Leave!" Magda ordered him.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Ted replied defiantly.

There was a sudden cheer as a figure ran down the ramp.

"I believe the lady told you to get out." John said as he appeared behind Ted.

"Oh, look who came to play the hero…" Ted smirked to himself.

"I did try to warn you." John shrugged, before landing a kick to the back of Ted's head.

Meanwhile, in the ring, Maryse had just countered a kick from Alicia and sent her flying over the top rope. The French Canadian walked over to the fallen Melina and set her up for a DDT. The California native managed to counter and take Maryse by surprise, climbing onto her back. She let out her primal scream as she rolled forwards and hit the pin on Maryse. Magda dropped to the canvas and counted one…two…three…for the pin fall.

"Ring the bell!" Magda yelled and motioned to ringside.

"Here is your winner, and new Diva's Champion, Melina!" the announcer boomed across the arena.

The Portuguese beauty took the butterfly title and handed it to her friend. Melina smiled proudly and hugged Magda, before having her hand raised in victory. John walked backstage with them, before Melina went off to have her picture taken with her new title belt. John picked up his girlfriend and spun her around before setting her down and moving in for a tender kiss.

"So, is this the beginning of your comeback?" he asked her when they broke apart.

"No, that's me done." Magda replied.

"What next then?" John raised a brow as he brushed the hair out of her face.

"I was thinking a holiday." The Portuguese beauty suggested.

"A holiday? Aren't you already doing nothing all day?" he joked.

"I need to take advantage of this spare time." Magda informed him.

"Oh yeah? And why's that then?" John frowned.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked him. He nodded.

Magda stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Because I'll be pretty busy when the baby's born…"

"What baby…?" John looked somehow hopeful.

"Our baby." Magda smiled and placed her finger on her lips.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Did you enjoy the ending?**  
**Let me know! xxx **


End file.
